Indian Summer
by southerngirl915
Summary: Non-cannon. Bella meets Jasper through her cousin at a football game. She's instantly attracted and stays the night. But that one night changes everything for them, and Jasper might have to fight for what's his
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I last uploaded. But this story came from an idea from TeamSwitzerland93. So here you are dear, I hope you enjoy it. It's based on the song Indian Summer from Brooks and Dunn. But for winter break I decided to finish and upload this. It's Non-cannon Bella and Jasper coupled and it's rated M for the next chapter and chapter three.

Thanks to ace1219 for her awesome betaing.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight and Brooks and Dunn own their song. I just tried to combine the two.

And so here ya'll go, I hope ya'll enjoy it :)

Football. It's America's greatest past time. It's a life for some, a passion for others, and it changed my life forever.

Growing up in good old Forks, Washington has its ups and downs, but mostly it's unchanging. All the kids in my graduating class grew up together, as did our parents and grandparents. It always stays the same.

Walking down the halls of Forks you notice that this school isn't really different or unique in any way. We have cliques just like other schools; the popular kids, the nerds, the normal kids, we could go on and on.

I am what we consider normal. I'm an A+ student and in the top five percent of my graduating class. I'm not valedictorian or anything mainly because I don't want to be. I never liked the spotlight. My best friend Angela Weber on the other hand is. We grew up together, but then again as I said before, who hasn't? Angela is dating Ben Cheney and they do the off and on thing well. I'm wondering when they'll figure out how perfect they are together. Mike Newton's parents own the only sporting goods store in town and his on again girlfriend Jessica Stanley is Forks' very own gossip girl.

Now, just like in every high school we also have the popular kids like our quarterback James Maverick, who's a real jerk, and Laurent Jones his best friend and the Spartans' star running back. James' girlfriend Victoria Laurence is the head cheerleader here in Forks high and she loves to put the itch in bitch. Her minion is none other than Lauren Mallory. She does whatever Victoria says and I would love to be there when bitch-toria tells her to jump off a cliff. The other person in their "crew" is Tyler Crowley. He isn't as bad as the others when you have one on one time with him, but when he's with the rest of them he can be a pain in the ass.

Anyway it's our senior year and honestly I'm ready to graduate. Only problem is its September and I still have eight months to go. Oh I miss the times Alice was here, she would make my sentence much more bearable.

Alice Brandon is my cousin. She used to be a student here, but her parents moved a little down highway 101 and into Sequim where she now goes to school. We're playing the Sequim Wolves tonight as our final game. Being a small town, we don't really have many teams to play against in our league, so our season doesn't last long.

My phone vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket. Speak of the devil and she shall answer. I selected the text:

_Hey my love, so you better be going to the game tonight. We gotta hang asap. I miss my B._

I laughed a little. Alice and I have always been more like sisters than cousins. We were completely devastated when she was relocated.

_Ok, fine I'll come, but I'm not sitting on my side. Meet you out front on the wolves side?_

_For sure. 7 pm. We'll hang after._

_K, love you Aly, see ya later_

_You too lovely._

Alice was considered the black sheep in the family, because she had different views on things. I just thought she was special.

I got to my locker and used the combination. It wouldn't open at first so just like I always did, I slammed it with my fist and open she did. I stuffed all my crap in and closed her up tight before continuing my walk down the hall to salvation.

I felt a tug on my hair and glanced around my shoulder to see Angela's smiling face. "Hi Bella."

"Hey Angela. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Did Alice text you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well she texted me to go to the game tonight. Are you going?"

"Yeah I am. I wanna spend some time with her. It's been too long. Are you gonna come?"

She sighed. "I would love to, but it's date night with Ben. We're going to a movie."

"Oh, well have fun."

We walked outside and I saw my beautiful beast. The thing is sturdy and also indestructible. I loved it.

"You too. Oh and tell Aly I said 'hi' okay?"

I nodded and unlocked the door. "Talk to you later Ang."

She waved as I jumped in the truck and turned the ignition, my beast roaring to life. I left the school grounds as fast as I could and picked up dinner for myself and dear old dad. He was working late so he wouldn't be home till after I was gone for the game, in other words he'd want to know the plan for the evening.

"Hey Dad." I said as I walked through the doors of the police office.

"Hey Bella. Ooh is that dinner?" Charlie is the chief of police and obviously he isn't spoiled. If I'm not cooking I'm bringing him dinner. Just taking care of him the way I can.

"Nope, it's a figment of your imagination." I said handing him the bag of food.

"Funny. So what's the plan for tonight Bells?"

"Well Dad since I haven't seen Alice in ages I was gonna go to the game tonight and hang out with her. Maybe do a little sleep over after."

He nodded. "Okay have fun. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yep tomorrow."

"Alright. Remind Alice that she's always welcome, I miss her too ya know."

"Will do."

"Thanks for the food." He leaned over and kissed my temple.

"You're welcome."

After I was done with my alibi (cop daughter humor) I had a little time to kill waiting until seven so I read some of Wuthering Heights again. Finally time to leave I jumped in the beast and headed for the football stadium.

I walked up to the Wolves side and could see my little pixie of a cousin waving. I waved a little back and watched as she came charging towards me. Alice was a little shorter than me with short spiky black hair and real pretty grey eyes compared to my long wavy brown locks and dark brown eyes.

When she reached me she launched herself in a hug. "Oh B I've missed you!"

"I missed you too."

She released me and placed something in my hand. "There's your ticket. Now we just have to find some seats."

We walked in and found a couple relatively good seats up front and sat down. A couple minutes before the game started I looked around and noticed that no one was coming to sit with Alice and myself.

"Um Aly? Why are we sitting alone? Where are your friends?"

"You'll meet them later." She smiled and then pointed to the field. "Do you see the blonde head cheerleader? That's Rosalie Hale. And if you look out in the field number twenty three, do you see him?"

I nodded.

"That's Emmett McCarty, Rose's boyfriend. He's awesome, you'll love him."

"What does he play?"

"Em is the left tackle. Jasper Whitlock, number fifteen, is the quarter back and my boyfriend, Edward Mason, is number nine. He's the running back."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Alice, thanks for telling me."

She giggled. "I know, sorry."

"So do you like him?" Alice had a habit of dating guys she didn't really like. She hated turning a guy down, but the relationships never lasted past a couple weeks.

She nodded. "Very much. He's the one thing that made moving away from you bearable."

I hugged her. "Well I'm glad you found him."

She smiled. "You'll like him, I know you will."

"If you like him then so will I. Oh and Dad said to tell you that you're always welcome to the house and that he misses you."

"I'll have to make a plan to see Uncle Charlie soon. I miss him too."

Normally football isn't that interesting to me, but watching the Wolves play was intense. That and I loved watching James get a taste of his own medicine. We barely sat down the whole game and we were cheering constantly. Edward, Jasper and Emmett alone were amazing. It was a close game. Spartans and Wolves were tied 21 to 21 in the last quarter with the ball at the 35 yard line. Thirty seconds on the clock for the Wolves to possibly win. That or we go into over time.

Jasper had the ball and was looking for someone open who could run those thirty five yards. He suddenly threw it but when I looked to where the ball would be no one was there to catch it. Suddenly Edward came out of nowhere, caught it and scored a touchdown. The Wolves won 28-21 and the crowd was going crazy, Alice and me included.

I followed Alice out to our cars when she told me about the after party we were going to on La Push beach. She followed me home to drop off my truck and I wrote a note to Charlie explaining that Alice was driving. Note in place, Alice and I headed out to La Push.

We arrived around the time the football players and cheerleaders did. Alice and I settled on an old piece of driftwood.

"This is where they said they'll meet us."

Not too long after the blonde, Rosalie came walking over, her hand enveloped in a larger hand that was attached to a really big guy. Emmett I was assuming. He had dark curly hair and light gray blue eyes. He could be scary if his carefree grin wasn't plastered on his face.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is my cousin Bella. Bella, Em and Rose."

I smiled tentatively. "Hi."

"This is the infamous Bella we have heard so much about," Emmett boomed. "Well it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

Rosalie gave me a tight smile which I returned.

"Babe!" a voice behind us yelled.

Alice and I turned around at the same time to see two boys walking up. One had bronze hair and as he got closer I noticed his green eyes. The other was a very handsome with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Edward!" Alice squealed jumping up from where we were sitting and launching into his arms.

So the green eyes were Edward's, which would make the blue eyes Jasper.

"Guys this is my cousin Bella. Bella, Edward and Jasper."

They nodded hello and I followed suit.

"So Alice here tells us you go to Forks high." Emmett said.

"That's right, I do."

"How did you like your team losing?"

"Emmett!" Alice chastised.

"No it's okay. Actually I didn't mind it. I mostly liked watching James get his ass handed to him."

Emmett laughed. "Ah no shit? We got a feisty one here."

"Do you actually know that tool?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist.

"Not on a friendly level, no. He pretty much hits on anything with breasts."

"Aw hell yeah. Aly? Your cousin? She's a keeper. Me and Rose are gonna get a drink but hey," he said turning back to me, "we'll talk later. You're one of us now Bella."

I laughed watching them leave. "Is he always like this?"

Alice and Edward nodded.

"Believe it or not, he can judge your character in less than a minute and see if you're worth keeping around," Jasper said next to me. I hadn't noticed him come to sit beside me and I didn't mind. Jasper was extremely attractive to say the least.

I was so focused on him I barely noticed Alice and Edward leave us.

I smiled. "Guess I passed."

"Looks like it." He sat staring at my eyes for a second, like he was trying to find something. Suddenly he shook his head and looked down at his hand. "So, uh, do you like football?"

"Not really."

He glanced back up to my eyes.

"I mean I know enough to get by, but sports isn't really my forte."

"What is your forte?"

I opened my mouth to answer when another voice called my name. I turned and saw the five familiar figures walking up to me.

"Jacob! Hey."

He picked me up off the driftwood and gave me a hug. Emily and Sam were right behind him followed by Quil and Embry. They went to the high school here in La Push and ever since I was little Charlie would come out to hunt or fish with Billy, Jacob's dad, and I would hang out with Jake and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Please like we wouldn't crash the party near our rez."

"Who's your friend?" Emily asked, nodding to Jasper.

"Guys this is Jasper. And this is Jacob, Sam, his girlfriend Emily, Quil and Embry," I said pointing each one out.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking hands.

The guys nodded in return and Emily smiled.

"Well I'll leave you to talk. Bella I'll see you later?"

I smiled and nodded. I was a bit put out that he left me to talk with my friends because I wanted to talk to him so I was excited that I would see him again.

"He's cute Bella," Emily whispered to me.

I nodded watching him walk away.

"So this isn't a Forks party, I don't see anyone familiar," Sam said.

"No, it's Sequim. They beat Forks. Jasper is an amazing quarterback."

"I thought you didn't like football, Bella," Quil said.

"I don't but the game was awesome. You should've seen James' face when he lost, it was priceless."

"Bummer we missed it," Embry said.

The guys started talking about something I tuned out and I looked over my shoulder to find Jasper.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and lead me away from the group.

"We're gonna go have girl talk," Emily told the guys. "Don't mind us."

The guys groaned and rolled their eyes. They once followed us after we said that so we talked about really gross feminine things. They never followed again once that was said.

She pulled me several feet away and turned to face me. I glanced over my shoulder at the guys then I looked toward my right. My eyes met Jasper's and I smiled. He returned it before turning back to Edward and Alice.

"So, how long have you known him?" Emily asked.

I turned to look at her. "Actually, I just met him."

"Wow really?"

I nodded.

"Well he must really like you. He keeps looking over at you."

"He does?"

She nodded. "He does it a lot. He's cute Bella, just be careful."

"I will, promise."

"Jake!" Alice squealed.

I turned to see her running straight into Jake's open arms, Edward and Jasper following behind her. I laughed and Emily and I walked back to the group.

"How have you been you little pixie?" Jake asked.

"Oh I've been pretty good even though I moved away. I haven't seen you in forever, I really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Alice turned to Edward. "This is Jake; he's like a little brother. Jake this is my boyfriend Edward and I think you've already met Jasper. Anyway, babe, these are some of the guys I grew up with…"

I glanced over and saw Jasper staring at me again and for whatever reason I couldn't look away.

I faintly heard Alice and Jake talk about old times when Jasper smiled and tilted his head, hinting for an exit.

I nodded and told everyone I'd see them later before Jasper and I left the group, walking down the beach.

"So, Mr. Quarterback, where are you leading me?"

He laughed. "Some place where there's privacy to talk."

"You're gonna miss your party."

"It's not my party, it's the teams, and I don't really care about that."

"The star quarterback doesn't want to mingle?"

He shook his head. "No you just hear the same things over and over. 'That was an amazing throw', 'you're awesome' 'make out with me'."

I laughed.

He smiled. "I was jokin' about that last one but the rest are all the same. I'd rather talk to you."

"Well not to sound like your other groupies, but that was an amazing throw. I mean without it, who knows what would've happened."

"You mean you're only talkin' to me because I threw that last touchdown?"

"Yes."

He looked at me and I laughed.

"I'm kidding! I would have talked to you even if you lost."

He laughed. "Oh, thanks."

"Anytime. But you are awesome and amazingly enough, you're grounded. You don't see that in star football players."

"Is this where you suggest making out?"

I laughed and hit his arm. "No. It's a compliment. Star players at my school are just looking to score and living on short lived fame."

His hand slid down my arm and laced his fingers through mine. "Well I'm not like them."

He led me up the stairs to a lake house off the beach.

"I hope you're not gonna break into this place."

He laughed and shook his head. "This is my parent's lake house. They gave me the keys to it so I could crash here and not drink and drive."

"That was thoughtful."

"Yep. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie's parents bought the houses next to ours. We've been together about as long as you, Alice and your friends have been."

"Forever."

He nodded. "Since babies." He unlocked the door and let me in, closing and locking it behind us. "Our parents grew up together."

"Just like everybody in Forks," I murmured sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. Are you thirsty?"

"Sure."

"What'll it be?"

"Whatever you have."

"Alright hang on a sec." He disappeared into the kitchen and I stood up to look at the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace. They were all of Jasper growing up there was one of him and his parents. I noticed he looked so much like his dad; curly hair and blue eyes but his smile was his mom's. It was very pretty.

There were a couple of him, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. One when they were younger and one of them going into high school and another of them in their football gear and cheerleader uniform. They looked like a big family and they reminded me of my friends and myself.

"So I found some wine. How about that?" Jasper asked walking back into the room.

"Wine's good." I turned and walked back to the couch.

He brought it over to the coffee table along with two glasses. I pulled the blanket from the side of the couch over to my lap.

He poured and handed me a glass before sitting beside me.

"So," he started.

"So," I said taking a sip.

He smiled. "You start."

"Okay. What are you going to do after graduation?"

"I have a full ride to Georgetown with football. I'll go to get a degree in business and music."

"Music?"

He nodded.

"Wow. That's impressive. What do you play?"

"Guitar mostly."

"Nice. Could I hear you play sometime?"

"Sure. If you wanted."

"I would love it. So is it a back up plan or something?"

"Yeah, if football falls through then I can do somethin' with my other passion."

"Very cool. I'm envious."

He smiled. "So what are your plans Bella?"

"I haven't really decided yet. I want to go to the University of Arizona, live with my mom. That or go to Yale, Harvard, or Princeton. Those are the big English major schools. I'm just waiting on the acceptance letters to decide exactly where."

"Very impressive. What are your plans with the degree?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe write a book or teach. Maybe both."

I set my almost empty glass on the table and looked at him. We were silently watching each other.

His eyes were beautiful close up. They were a deep blue with a couple flecks of gold in them. He had a curly lock in front of one eye that I so badly wanted to brush back he opened his mouth to speak and my eyes instantly shot there.

"Bella, are you with anybody?"

I shook my head.

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why nobody is with you. You're so beautiful. What kind of idiot wouldn't jump at the chance?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. I grew up with all these people. I'm not attracted to them and they never asked."

"Lucky me. I've wanted to do this all night." He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't long, just a very short chaste kiss but I felt it warm me. He pulled back to see how I'd react and I did what felt right. I brushed back the hair from his eye and kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning; The beginning of this chapter is a huge lemon. If you want to skip it, which is totally up to you, look for the bold (lemon finished). I hope you like it.

Thanks to ace1219 for betaing the story. It's very appreciated. And thank ya'll for reading and reviewing, its appreciated as well

Disclaimer: All things Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2

_I did what felt right. I brushed back the hair from his eye and kissed him back._

All rational thinking left and we just dove in.

The kissing started innocently until he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. His hand rested on the nape of my neck, fingers through my hair, holding me in place.

I threw the blanket on the floor and laid back down the length of the couch and he hovered over me, his hips lying on top of mine. The weight felt good and suddenly it was like the room was on fire, we were both panting for breath. I shifted and parted my legs to make room for him and he ground into me. I gasped against his mouth and then moaned.

He continued to kiss down my neck and his hand slid from my neck to the zipper of my jacket. He unzipped it and I threw it off, his jacket following mine. Then we resumed kissing and he ground his hips into mine again. I felt his hand lift the hem of my shirt, caressing the exposed skin as he went.

I tugged at his shirt and he lifted up and pulled it over his head, throwing it away somewhere before doing the same to mine. His skin against mine felt like a tiny fire everywhere it touched and I wanted more.

His hand moved up my side, over my ribs and rested on top of the bra over my breast. His mouth left mine again and traveled where his hand was. He squeezed my breast and something shot through my body making me gasp and lean up for more. He pulled the fabric of the bra over and covered my nipple with his mouth, the sensation going straight between my legs making me moan.

He ground into me again. I lifted up and he unclasped my bra and threw it behind my head. But instead of resuming our activities he stopped and looked me over, making me a little self conscious.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

I smiled and then pulled him back to me, his mouth finding mine.

I reached in between us and grabbed him, making him groan.

"Jasper, I want you," I breathed as I unfastened his belt buckle.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I successfully unbuttoned his jeans and he helped pull them off before unbuttoning mine. I lifted my hips as he pulled them down. Once they were off he laid back on top of me and started kissing my neck down over my breast and stomach to my panty line. His other hand rested on my thigh and slowly slid up over my hip. His finger curled around my panties and he pulled them down and I lifted for him to pull them off.

He smirked and licked back up to my breast. I pulled him closer then moved my hand down his back and side to his boxer-briefs. I tried tugging them off but ultimately he helped.

He settled back between my legs and positioned himself at my opening. He pushed in and then stopped.

"Oh baby you should've told me. This will hurt, but it'll be over quick I promise."

He thrust in and I cried out, tears filling my eyes. It hurt like hell. He kissed me and apologized and once the pain subsided I told him to continue and he slowly rocked and we found our rhythm.

After a bit, tension started forming down below my stomach and I cried out when it release and Jasper did the same a second later.

He pulled out and kissed me again and again. He reached down and found the blanket before lying down behind me. He covered us up and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him and kissed my neck. I felt different, but I felt great and I fell asleep in Jasper's arms.

**(LEMON FINISHED)**

I woke the next morning when my iPhone chimed of a text message. As I slowly came to consciousness I reached for the phone and slid the lock open, blinking for my eyes to focus. I had three missed calls and 5 text messages.

I selected the text message icon and noticed who the texts were from. Maria? I don't know of a Maria. And why was she asking where I was and that she missed me and that she was… whoa, too much information there Maria.

I looked at the phone again. The case wasn't mine. I looked behind me and saw Jasper was still asleep. This had to be Jasper's phone.

Oh. My. God. He asked me if I was single last night before our little escapades, but I didn't ask him. This Maria girl must be his girlfriend. He _used_ me. I thought he liked me, thought he was different but apparently he is just like every jock in high school, looking to score with any piece of ass that walked by, which happened to be me.

I was completely ashamed with myself. First I traded in my v-card for a cute jock but also to a guy I barely knew. How could I have been so stupid!

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I mentally bit them back. I was _not_ going to cry in front of him. No matter how much of a moron I was, I was going to keep my dignity intact.

I tried to slowly get out from under the blanket and his arm that was over my hip but once I moved he started waking up. I jumped up and started getting dressed. Too late for modesty now, he's seen every inch of me.

"Bella?" his groggy voice came from the couch.

I located my bra and panties and put them on quickly.

"Babe, where are you going?"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm the hysterics that wanted to break free. "I gotta go Jasper."

"But why? Can't you stay a little bit? Last night was amazing. Just stay, be with me."

I winced. "No," I choked out refusing to look at him.

"Bella?" a hint of alarm rang in his voice. "Are you okay?" I heard the blanket shift.

"No. Stay there. Just please don't get up." I felt a tear escape and I swiped it away as I grabbed my jeans and threw them on.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I found my shirt and socks and ungracefully put them on. "I just got to leave. My dad must be worried."

"Well let me drive you home."

"No!" I turned to him then.

"Oh Bella. What is it babe?" He stood to walk toward me.

I held up my hand and he stopped. I didn't trust myself to speak so I grabbed my jacket and found my phone in the pocket. I slipped on my Converse and looked up at him. He had walked a little closer but stopped several feet from me. The blanket was wrapped lowly around his hips and I couldn't help but think about what happened between us the night before.

I gave him the best smile I could muster. "Goodbye Jasper."

His eyes widened a little. "Wait Bella!"

I turned around and rushed to the door, pulling it open before he could stop me.

"Please let's talk about this."

I jogged down the steps and out into the drizzle, him calling my name behind me.

I didn't know what to do. I could walk home but that would take all morning and probably afternoon making it an epic walk of shame. I couldn't call Charlie to come get me because then I would have to explain why Alice didn't take me home and I'm sure I looked like hell. It's not an explanation to have with my dad. Alice was out because she was probably with Edward and if I disrupted her she'd want to know what happened.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found the right one. It rang a couple times before a deep voice answered.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Bella what's up?"

"Can you come get me and take me home?"

"Yeah where are you?"

"Where the party was."

"Okay see you in a few."

I ran to the main beach and made it just when the Rabbit arrived. Once I got in and shut the door behind me, Jake put it in gear and left.

"Why am I the one that's driving you home? What happened to Alice and them?"

"I didn't want to wake them."

"But you chose to wake me?"

I nodded. "Sorry but I needed a ride home."

"Couldn't that Jasper guy take you?"

"Probably." But I didn't want him to.

Jake sighed. "Well for what it's worth I'm glad you chose to call me."

At that point the car ride was easy. We talked about Alice and our friends and what they were up to. I was a couple weeks overdue for a visit and I promised I'd be out soon. With that he dropped me off and headed back home.

I got in the house and locked the door behind me. Charlie was already at work so I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower.

I washed every inch of me thoroughly and I noticed that I felt a bit sore. The tears were starting to come back but I wasn't going to fight them. I was finally alone; able to face all my feelings and I let the tears fall while the hot water washed them down the drain.

The rest of the weekend passed by pretty quickly. I got a call from Alice Sunday night but I needed a few days before jumping into Friday's events.

Charlie was in and out of the house mostly so I had a lot of alone time which I really didn't want. I didn't want to be locked inside my head full of self loathing and I didn't want to think about the guy who starred in my dreams that hurt me so bad.

So instead of thinking about it I kept my hands and mind busy with homework or reading or doing chores around the house. It was fine and it worked but there wasn't anything I could do to keep it away when I was asleep and the dreams were inevitable.

Monday finally came and although school was not what I wanted right now, it was a good escape.

Sadly though, the first face I saw was James'.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing later?"

"Not you."

"Ooh playing hard to get? I like it."

"Or playing never going to happen. I'm sure Victoria loves you looking around for other merchandise."

"Oh it doesn't matter; you'll always be first to me."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"You could really enjoy it."

"Speaking of enjoying things, how did you enjoy losing to Sequim?"

That shut him up. He immediately turned and left.

"You keep egging him on you know," Angela said walking up beside me.

"I'm not doing anything; he's the one under this delusion that I'll let him ride me."

"Yeah that's entirely possible," she said sarcastically. "So how was the game?"

"Good. Sequim won. It was pretty awesome. How was the movie?"

"Okay. Alice?"

"As she always is, except with a boyfriend now."

"What? Does she really like him?"

I nodded. "They are a cute couple. Her friends are pretty awesome too."

"Really? Any single cute ones?"

"You have a boyfriend remember?"

"Not for me, for you."

"Oh."

"So is there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So what was the movie about?"

She explained the whole story to me as we walked to class.

At lunch we talked about Jake and his buddies and agreed after school that we would make a trip down to the reservation for a visit. I was ready to see my friends. I just hoped they didn't bring up Jasper. After school let out Angela followed me home so she could drive us to La Push. As I walked in to leave a note for Charlie my phone rang.

Alice.

I slid the answer button over. "Hello?"

"Why the hell haven't you called me back?"

"Well hi to you too cousin of mine."

"Hi Bella, now why didn't you?"

"I was getting around to it eventually."

"Fine, well, Jazz keeps asking about you."

"What's he saying?"

"That he had a great time Friday night."

I bet he did.

"And he wanted to talk to you," she continued.

"Uh-huh and what did you say?"

"That I'd talk to you first before I gave him your number. I think he likes you Bella."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to give it to him?"

"No Alice I don't."

"I thought you two were hitting it off great. What happened? Did he do something? I can get Emmett to kick his ass if he did something."

I sighed. "No Alice, he didn't do anything. Look I gotta go; I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Love you B."

"You too Aly."

On the drive out I kept thinking about Jasper. In all actuality that night was great but he had a girlfriend. He used me. I'm not some easy booty call."

"Um Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

She pulled into Jake's driveway and we got out and walked to the front door. Billy, Jake's dad, answered.

"Hello Bella, Angela. Long time no see."

"I know sorry. But we're here now," I said smiling.

"Come on in. They're in the back."

We walked past and out to the garage where Jake, Sam, Quil, Emily, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth and Jared's girlfriend Kim were.

"Hey guys!" we called.

"Bella! Angela!" they cheered standing to give us hugs.

We settled down for a while catching up about school and life when suddenly life turned to me.

"So Bella, what happened with you and Jasper?" Emily asked.

"Who's Jasper?" Angela asked.

"Only the guy that had taken an interest in Bella and vice versa," Embry answered.

"You didn't tell me that!" Angela said.

"It didn't matter!" I said.

"So what did you two do?" Emily asked again.

"We talked, that's it."

Angela turned to Emily. "Was he cute?"

Emily nodded. "Very."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Aw you're cute too baby," Emily said kissing his temple.

"Oh my gosh can we please change the subject."

"Back to you?" Quil asked.

"No away from me!"

They all laughed as I blushed. I hated attention and they knew it. Thankfully Angela mentioned the movie she saw on Friday and we went on that topic.

The drive home Angela wanted to know everything about Jasper. I gave her as much information as possible without hurting myself by reminding me of the mistake I made.

She dropped me off at my house after I assured her that Jasper and I were not going to happen.

As much as I wanted it to, it just wasn't.

I hope ya'll enjoyed. Review please Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter also has a lemon and it's indicated where it starts and finishes for those who don't want to read it. Also keep in mind this is based on the storyline of Brooks and Dunn's song.

Thanks to ace1219 for betaing.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 3

The next day was another boring day at school, the good thing was that James was still a little miffed from the day before and hadn't hit on me.

But then the day went from okay to bad. I rode with Angela and Ben because after class we were gonna go chill at Angela's house, but as we left the school and walked into the parking lot I got a surprise that put butterflies in my stomach and shocked my heart, stopping me in my tracks.

Jasper was there. And once he saw me he walked straight for me.

He smiled. "Bella, hi."

"Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Alice wouldn't help so here I am."

"This is Jasper?" Angela asked.

Jasper reached out and introduced himself, shaking hands with her and Ben before turning back to me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Did I really have a choice? I could tell him no but what good would that do? It's time to face the music.

I told Angela and Ben I'd see them later and followed Jasper to his truck. He opened the door for me and I climbed in, fastening my seatbelt as he got in. He drove us to the nearest park. We didn't talk on the way but I was highly aware that he was next to me and I wanted nothing more to do than touch him.

He parked and I jumped out of the car and walked to collect my thoughts, not caring if he was keeping up or not.

After a while he reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me. It did and it was shocking, that electric current that flowed from his touch straight to my heart. Damn him.

He looked startled for a second, looking at our hands before focusing back up to my eyes. "Bella what's been going on?"

I pulled my hand away. "What do you mean?"

"We had that great night and then I wake up and you're out the door not wantin' to talk to me."

I sighed and looked down at the ground crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah, and?"

"What the hell happened?"

My eyes snapped back to his. "Your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Seriously, I'm not playin'. What are you talkin' about?"

"Maria? She texted you that night while we were… you know."

"Maria? How did you know that?"

"When I woke up I heard my phone go off and when I checked, it obviously wasn't mine. She said she missed you and wanted you and I couldn't believe I was so _stupid_."

"Bella-"

"You had a girlfriend and you _slept_ with me. I just cashed in my v-card to someone I didn't know who didn't give a damn about me-"

"Bella-"

"I thought you were different, not just a cute jock looking to score like every guy in my school-"

"I'm not but-"

"And here you are just working around a different set of girls. Well you know what? Congratulations on popping my cherry Jasper, are you happy? Do you want some kind of award-"

He kissed me cutting off my rant. And it felt good, damn him again. But I wasn't giving in, I was stronger than that. I put my hands against his strong chest and pushed.

"Stop it," I growled out.

"Then listen."

I huffed. "Fine."

"Maria is not my girlfriend. I only want you as my girlfriend. I didn't use you; I wasn't lookin' for a piece of ass. I saw you and I wanted to _know_ you. You're all I can think about and as cliché as this sounds I want to date you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Yeah that's corny."

I didn't know what to answer. Did I want to date him? Hell yeah, but I also wanted to know who this chick is that I might have to deal with. "So who's Maria?"

"A girl I used to date that hasn't gotten over me. But I have gotten over her. So Bella, will you go out with me?"

Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the possibility and at the answer that I was going to inevitably give him. "Yes, I'll date you. Just no repeat of last time."

He smiled, full and bright and it was adorable. "Okay we will take it slow, I promise."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at the sheer stupidity of us. Usually you date first then jump in bed, but us? Hah! "Talk about doing this backwards huh?"

He chuckled as he cupped my cheek and pulled me toward him to kiss me and I let him.

"Oh," he said pulling away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Pickin' me," he said as a smug, adorable grin spread across his face. He wasn't just talking about picking him to date, I knew that and it made me feel better about Friday night.

I laughed and pulled him back to me to kiss him again.

On our first date Jasper came over and met Charlie, brave soul. He walked in and I introduced them. Jasper shook my fathers hand and called him sir, which Charlie took a liking to. So after Jasper somehow charmed my father we left leaving a somewhat happier Charlie. I'm sure he didn't like that his only daughter was dating but liked the fact that if she was, she was dating a respectful kid.

We went out to eat, talking about everything that we could think of. Turned out we had a lot of common interests like movies and music. We both liked classic rock like Led Zepplin, Ozzy, Motley Crue and Metallica to the newer rock like Linkin Park, Shinedown and Fuel. Country was the other thing he listened to and honestly, I'd never given it a chance so I couldn't say if I liked it or not. We both liked action movies and superhero movies along with movies that made you think afterward like Inception. We both loved that movie when we saw it over the summer and couldn't wait for the DVD. We each had our individual interests as well. While I enjoyed writing stories, he writes songs. Okay not very different but still, the more I got to know him the more I really liked him.

I felt things for him that I never felt. I get butterflies in my stomach thinking about him and when I'm around him I can't help but smile.

Monday after our date he texted me when school was over asking if he could come over and hang out and that's how it's been since. After school was over he would come to my house and we would do homework or watch a movie. Sometimes he would help me make dinner and we would move around the kitchen, not getting in each others way but helping each other. We could make a complete meal together without stepping on toes. If I needed an ingredient he would already have it for me, we just evolved around each other.

We agreed that we would wait to have sex again until both of us were ready, but sometimes that line was blurry. A couple of times we found ourselves in my room, wrapped in each others arms on the bed. Sometimes we would just hold each other but most times the passion would take over and we would catch ourselves before it went any further.

After dating for a month and a half we went back to the lake house and immediately walking in the memories of that night came. I tried as hard as I could to beat them back with a stick when Jasper slipped his hand in mine and led me to the couch.

I sat down and looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

He chuckled. "It's not what you think, we agreed remember?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'll be right back."

He disappeared down a hallway only to return a few seconds later, with his guitar.

I smiled. "You're gonna play for me?"

He nodded. "As I promised."

He sat down beside me turning slightly so he could look at me. He started messing around with the cords doing the chords from a couple Zeppelin songs to get warmed up.

Then he started a few cords of a familiar song, one of my favorites. It sounded amazing until he started singing, then it was too much for words. His voice was absolutely beautiful; it had a little bit of an edge to it. Southern rocker voice with some rasp which made him sound awesome, and made him even sexier than he already was.

Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

But Oh  
Yeah

I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

When he finished the song he looked up at me suddenly unsure. I just stared at him.

"So?" he asked.

I looked down trying to figure out what to say before settling back to his gorgeous blue eyes. "That was… amazing."

"Really?"

I nodded. "That's one of my favorite songs. I belt it out all the time in the car or at home."

"You could sing to me sometime."

I laughed. "Yeah I'm not as good of a singer as you."

"Oh come on, please?"

I patted his leg. "Maybe one day I'll sing, but its not today. Can you play something else?"

The look he gave me was like I sprouted antlers from my head. "Can birds fly?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as he started the second song, only it was one I didn't really know only because I don't listen to country that much.

Love doesn't come with a contract  
You give me this, I give you that  
It's scary business, your heart and soul is on the line  
Baby, why else would I be standin' 'round hear so tongue-tied

If I knew what I was doin', I'd be doin' it right now  
I would be the best damn poet, silver words out of my mouth  
Well my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth  
So if you need a lover and a friend  
Baby I'm in...I'm in

Baby come on in, the water's fine  
I'll be right here you take your time  
Just let me hold you, and we'll both take that leap of faith  
It's like I told you, there's no guarantees when you feel this way

If I knew what I was doin', I'd be doin' it right now  
I would be the best damn poet, silver words out of my mouth  
Well my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth  
So if you need a lover and a friend  
Baby I'm in...I'm in  
Baby I'm in...I'm in

Baby come here next to me, I'll show you how good it can be  
I'll breathe each breath you breathe  
I can, pour out everything I am

If I knew what I was doin', I'd be doin' it right now  
I would be the best damn poet, silver words out of my mouth  
Well my words might not be magic, but they cut straight to the truth  
So if you need a lover and a friend  
Yeah  
If you need a lover and a friend  
Mmm, baby I'm in...I'm in  
Baby I'm in...I'm in

Baby come here next to me, I'll show you how good it can be  
I'll breathe each breath you breathe  
I can, pour out everything I am

Baby come here come next to me, I'll show you how good it can be...

Baby come here next to me, I'll show you how good it can be...

Baby come here...

**(LEMON STARTS)**

He finished and smiled at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. That passionate fire erupted again but this time the line wasn't just blurred it disappeared entirely I picked up the guitar and set it on the table then lifted the skirt of my dress some to straddle his lap and scooted as close as I could. He growled as he usually did and it thrilled me like it always has. His hands slowly slid up my bare legs, up over my thighs under the dress, lighting a fire as he went and I moaned.

"Damn darlin' we'd better stop."

"I don't want to, do you?"

He shook his head and watched as I bit my lip.

He lifted his hand and wrapped it around the nape of my neck and leaned forward to kiss me, pushing me back to lie on the couch. He lifted up and took his shirt off before leaning back down to kiss me. One hand traveled up my thigh under the skirt and kept going over my hip and behind my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands found their place in his curly hair. He lifted me off the couch and carried us down the hall.

He pushed me against the door to his room once he closed it behind us and his bulge felt so good against my center that I moaned again. I started rubbing up against it seeking friction of some sort when he swore and pulled me away from the wall and placed me in the middle of the bed. I unbuttoned his jeans and once they were off he hovered over me, pressing his hips against mine groaning at the contact. When he pulled away again I lifted my hips and he pulled my panties off.

I was so hot that the dress was like it was burning. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. That contact alone almost did me in. I started rubbing against him again through his boxers and he watched as I unzipped the dress and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Once it was off his hands went to the clasp of my bra and unhooked it, throwing it with the other clothes.

He lifted up and wrapped his lips around my nipple, earning a very enthusiastic moan from me. He rubbed and pinched the other and I was about to become unglued if we didn't start doing something else soon. I rubbed on his erection hard and he pulled away from my breast to groan.

He rolled me onto my back and returned his attention to my breasts, grinding against me. I was getting so worked up when he suddenly pulled away and I groaned in protest. But a second later he was back, unwrapping the condom.

He slipped out of his boxer briefs and rolled it on before hovering back over me. He kissed down from my neck between my breasts, down my stomach, and over to my hip. He licked his way back up to my ear and took it between his teeth biting down a little as he slipped inside me; the pain from both sides was thrilling and pleasurable.

Once in he started moving, finding his rhythm and I instantly was with him. Already hot I was reaching my climax and fast.

"Wait, stop." I managed to get out.

He stopped moving long enough for me to push him on his back and find him again. I squeezed on top of him and rocked, but I wanted him deeper. I pulled him up with me and the angle gave what I wanted and it felt good. My climax hit right then and his soon followed. We rode it out and I collapsed on top of him. But I still wanted more, and the look he was giving me said he did too.

He rolled me over and lifted my leg and drove in again and it was exhilarating, and the angle made him go deeper. We didn't last long for the next explosion and I was seeing stars. Once we were done and gasping for breath he pulled out of me and kissed me before lying beside me.

"Wow," he breathed.

I nodded.

"That was..."

I nodded again.

After I was able to think coherently I looked over at him and smiled. "I think it's the couch."

He laughed. "I'm very thankful for that couch."

"Me too."

He took off the condom and threw it away and we took a shower together, him washing my hair and I washing his. We walked back into the bedroom and didn't bother getting dressed before climbing into the bed for a nap. He pulled my back close to his chest and we fell asleep.

**(LEMON FINISHED)**

I woke a couple hours later and felt him kissing my neck.

I moaned a little. "Hi."

"Hi."

I turned over and kissed him. I loved him and as much as I wanted to tell him that I did I just didn't, I wasn't ready and as stupid as it sounded, I wanted him to say it first.

"So my parents are having a barbeque tomorrow. It's the whole family and since we've been datin' for a month and a half now they want to meet you. Rose, Em and Edward will be there. Alice too. Will you come?"

Meeting the family? That's a big step and things have been going great with him and I haven't really talked to Alice a lot since I explained to her and Angela the whole Maria thing, leaving out the minor detail of what happened before I checked his phone by accident. Of course Alice went on this rant of how much of a slut Maria was and reassured me that she is definitely no threat. In fact Jasper didn't really date. He kept mostly to himself and friends. Lucky me.

I nodded. "I would love to meet your parents."

He smiled. "Cool."

Jasper and I spend all the time we can together so it would make sense his parents wanting to meet the person taking up all his time. To say I was nervous didn't even cover it.

The next morning I was stressed out on what to wear, how to do my hair and I they'll even like me. But it wasn't just that I was meeting Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I was meeting the Hales, McCarty's, and Mason's too.

Finally I just decided to let my hair go natural waves and picked one of my few sundresses. I had just put on my makeup when Charlie called from downstairs letting me know that Jasper was here. I slipped on my flip flops and walked downstairs. I said bye to Charlie and Jasper and I walked out to his truck

He leaned up against my door and I stood in front of him. He kissed me lightly and pulled away, looking into my eyes and caressing my cheek.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"We don't have to go you know."

I laughed. "Yes we do. They have to meet the person who's stealing their son away all this time. Now let's go."

He chuckled and opened the door for me to jump in and mentally ready myself for what's to come.

Review please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

I have a lot of thanks to give. Thank you to my readers who give reviews that mean so much to me, and thank you to ace1219 who did great betaing.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 4

Jasper drove the whole way there holding and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand and I was fine…until we got there. A little burst of panic overcame me and I looked over at Jasper for help.

"Bella it's gonna be fine. They're gonna love you."

"How do you know? They might hate me; I mean I take all your time they might resent me."

"Bella, if I care for you then they will too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

I nodded and released his hand to open the door and get out of the truck. When I jumped out and met Jasper by the walkway I grabbed his hand again for strength.

The Whitlock's had a beautiful two story house. It had a wrap around porch and on the far right there was a two seater swing and a couple chairs on the left side of the door. The house itself was stone. It was like my dream home come true and I was very anxious to see what the inside looked like.

We had just reached the stairs when the front door flew open.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and launched herself at me.

I laughed, the tension leaving me a little. "Hey Aly."

She took a step back and appraised my outfit. "I like that dress. Did you really dress yourself? I mean usually-"

"Yes I did thank you very much."

"Hm. Who knew?"

"Thanks Alice."

"Bells!" Emmett boomed from behind Alice.

I smiled. "Hi Emmett."

"Long time no see," he said as he gave me a big bear hug, lifting me off the concrete.

Once he set me back on the ground he had to keep hold of me so I didn't fall over.

"Alright klutz, you ready to meet the fam?"

I gestured toward the door. "Lead the way."

I grabbed Jasper's hand again as we followed Emmett inside the house.

"Bell and Jasper are here!" Emmett called as he led us to the living room where everyone was sitting.

A curly haired woman and a tall man came over and shook my hand. This had to be the Whitlock's. The man looked so much like Jasper except that he had his mom's curly hair.

"Hi Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Mackenzie, Jasper's mom and this is Hunter."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Whitlock."

She chuckled. "Mackenzie please, Mrs. Whitlock is Hunter's mother."

I smiled.

She took my hand and led me away from Jasper. "Bella, these are our friends. I'm sure you've already met the kids."

I nodded and my nervousness disappeared.

"Okay, so, right here is Elizabeth and Edward Sr, Edwards parents," she said pointing to a beautiful bronze haired woman and a dark haired man. Elizabeth smiled and Edward nodded at me. I smiled at them before returning my attention back to Mackenzie.

"Here is Rosalie's parents Molly and Bill." Molly was like a supermodel just like her daughter. She was tall and thin with long blonde hair and pretty gray eyes. I could see where Rosalie got her looks. She and Bill smiled. Bill was nice looking with short dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Paige and Jeff, Emmett's parents." Jeff lifted his beer to me and Paige gave me a little wave. Jeff was a big guy he could be scary if it wasn't for the fact that he was smiling. His personality and build had to be where Emmett got his but I could see that in Paige was where he got his dark hair and hazel eyes. I waved back and looked over to the last couple in the room.

The man was tall and blonde with green eyes and the woman next to him had honey hair and soft brown eyes.

"And this, last but not least, is Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Esme said.

I smiled.

"Okay so now that everyone's here, Hunter will start the grill. Bella, you have a seat and visit." Mackenzie directed me toward the couch where Jasper and Alice were and set me between them. Jasper rested his hand on my knee and Alice bumped my shoulder.

"So you and Alice are cousins, Edward tells me," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am."

"But we're more like sisters," Alice said.

"I can see that. Well you girls are always welcome. And Alice, tell Tom and Ann that we look forward to seeing them again."

"I will. I'm sure Mom and Daddy will be looking forward to it as well."

"What are your plans for after graduation Bella?" Paige asked.

Emmett snorted and turned a teasing smile to his mother. "Mom's always been real big in school. If you don't plan on going to college she'll work damn hard to get you to. On April fools day I told her I wasn't going to college and that I decided to convert the basement into my own little apartment and live there. I _thought_ it would be a funny joke."

"Except my darling son decided to pull that little prank on me when I had something in my hands."

"Good thing I have great reflexes."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She threw the glass jar at me and I ducked out of the way. When I told her April fools then she started to apologize."

"Hey no son of mine is going to live in the basement and do nothing with his life."

"That is a horrible joke." Alice said.

"We'll I couldn't top last years one with the fake spider."

"Spider?"

"Emmett's pranks usually lead to someone going to the emergency room." Edward said.

"The spider made Mom break her foot." Emmett agreed.

"Oh my gosh Emmett," I said.

"He's lucky he hasn't given me a heart attack or something yet." Paige agreed.

"You should have seen what Rosalie did," Jasper said, laughing. "When Emmett tried to scare her she punched him and broke his nose-"

"Leading Emmett to go to the hospital," Rosalie said. She smiled and kissed Emmett's temple.

"Yeah yeah, I'll never do that again," Emmett said.

"So Bella? School?" Paige asked getting back on topic.

"Yes I want to go to the University of Arizona, to major in English."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to live on campus?" Molly asked.

"I'm gonna live with my Mom; she's a short drive to campus and free food and a place to live."

"I understand. Living in the dorms is an experience though."

"Yes, but I'd rather focus on my school work than the parties."

"I like it, good answer," Bill said.

"Anything is a good answer for you Bill," Jeff said.

"I agree, unless it's a disagreement. Want another beer?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Jeff said, standing.

"Good answer," Bill said smiling.

I noticed that Mackenzie hadn't come in from the kitchen so I stood up and walked in there. She was busy making the salad.

"Need any help?"

She looked up and smiled. "No, but thank you sweetie. You could keep me company though if you'd like."

I smiled and walked over to the bar in front of her and sat on the stool.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Your friends are great."

"They are. So is your cousin. She's a live wire isn't she?"

I chuckled. "Yes she is. She's always been that way. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um, Esme and Carlisle, do they have any kids?"

"They have four. Connor is their oldest, he's at NYU right now working on his bachelors, Emma started her freshman year at Texas A&M for vet school and the twins, Bree and Tanner, are in their sophomore year at Sequim."

"Oh. It's just that everyone else was here."

"Everyone else is here because they care about you and wanted to meet the girl that has given my son a run for his money. He's never acted this way with another girl. You're special to him."

"I care about him a lot."

"I'm glad. Now, will you take this to the table?" she asked handing me the salad.

I nodded and grabbed it, placing it in the center of the table. A second later Hunter and Jasper walked in with the meat.

I smiled and Jasper walked over and gave me a kiss. Mackenzie handed us plates and told us to get our meat.

"Why aren't we waiting for everyone else?" I asked Jasper.

"You'll see," he said placing a hamburger patty on the bun on my plate.

Once we had our meat we sat at the bar.

"Watch this," Jasper said and I turned to the doorway.

"Food's ready!" Hunter called and ran out of the way.

There was this commotion like a stampede of animals with Emmett and his dad in the lead trying to shove each other out of the way. Bill and Rosalie were right on their tails followed by Alice and Edward.

Hunter came beside me laughing like the rest of us. "They never grow up."

Emmett and Jeff were piling their plate with food when Alice shouted to leave some food for everyone else. Luckily there was enough for all and we all sat down in the living room to eat and talk.

"So how long have you all known each other?" I asked Mackenzie.

"Oh years. Hunter and Jeff are half brothers, they've lived in Sequim all their lives along with me. I lived across the street from the trouble twins," Mackenzie said.

"Trouble twins?" I asked.

"Dad and Uncle Jeff were so close in age everyone referred to them as twins and they always got in trouble," Jasper said

"Even for things we didn't do!" Jeff said

"Carlisle and I moved next door to them when I was three and he was about five. Mom and Dad wanted to move to Washington from Montana so Sequim was the place to go," Molly said.

"Edward moved in the other house a year later and immediately joined the group. He met Elizabeth in high school when she and Esme moved to Sequim," Mackenzie said.

"And my brother and Edward were never the same when the Anderson sisters moved to town," Molly said. "Two sets of high school sweethearts and one set of childhood sweethearts with Kenz and Hunter."

"That's sweet," I commented. "So what about Jeff and Molly? How did you meet Bill and Paige?"

"College," they said together.

"But other than that we grew up together. The only time we were all apart is when we went to college but we had to come back home. And then we were a family again," Molly said.

"And now we're following in their footsteps," Edward said.

"Family is important," Edward Sr. said.

"We've always said that," Elizabeth said.

I nodded. "It is."

Once we finished eating the fathers went to the game room and the mothers stayed in the kitchen.

The other six of us went to Jasper's room, which was as big as my living room, kitchen and dining room combined. There was a big couch in front of the TV, a bed in the far corner and a desk on the other side with a lap top opened.

Emmett and Edward settled on the couch to play the Xbox and Rosalie sat by Emmett, a car magazine in her hand. Alice went to the computer and Jasper led me to the bed. We cuddled just like we always did at my house and watched they guys play their game laughing when Emmett would get upset.

We stayed until it was dark and Jasper had to take me home.

Review and let me know what you think please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! I'm having issues at the moment. Its so hard writing about love when you arent in the mood therefore I'm trying to write the final chapter to this story to send off and make it not corny as hell. No worries I still have several chapters to go before I need to upload the final but still it sucks because school is starting in a few days. Anyways, enough of me venting... here is chapter five. Enjoy while I go wallow in self pity lol

Ace1219 is awesome for bein my beta.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke to a text from Jasper saying that his parents loved me just like he said and he couldn't wait to see me after school.

I met Angela and Ben at our usual spot with Jessica, Mike and Eric. We talked a bit before turning to head inside, only James stopped me before I could go in.

"Well, well, well. Bella."

"What do you want James?"

"Tell me something. You could have had the best, yet you settled for the lowest, why is that Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. His arrogance just might be his downfall yet, just like it was Rome's. "I am with the best; I'm looking at the lowest."

He laughed. "Oh Bella, you're funny."

"No I'm serious."

"Is this you trying to make me jealous? It's working."

"Ugh, seriously? You're just mad that Jasper kicked your ass at the last game and hitting on me and trying to steal his girlfriend won't work. Go crawl back in that hole or find someone else to harass because it will never happen with me, got it?"

He nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape.

"Now move so I can go to class. Please."

When he didn't move I pushed him out of the way and walked inside the building.

"Bella that was awesome," Ben said.

"Yeah it's about time you stood up to him," Angela agreed.

"I'm just tired of his bullshit."

"Well you've been taking it for too long that's for sure."

We walked into class and sat in our usual seats.

"So how are you and Jasper?" Angela asked.

"Really good."

"And?"

"What?"

"Come on! You met his parents. How did it go?"

"Fine. His parents are awesome and his family is funny."

"So you met the whole family?"

"Well I met Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's parents. But they act just like a huge family."

Just then Mr. Molina walked in and started class.

The rest of the day was a blur. It was finally time to go home and wait for Jasper and I was excited to see him. It's been less than twenty four hours and I was anxious to see him. Man I'm pathetic.

I drove home and got the mail before going inside. There was a packet addressed to me from the University of Arizona. This had to be the letter I was waiting for to say if I was in or not. I stared at it hard until a knock came at the door. I ran over and opened it to let Jasper in and he enveloped me in a hug.

"Hi darlin'. So how has your day been?"

"Okay till now. I told James off and I got a letter in the mail."

"From who?"

"University of Arizona."

"Have you opened it?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Well let's open it."

I led him to the table and gave it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've been staring at it and decided I can't open it. Will you do it for me?"

"Isn't that a federal offense, openin' someone's mail?"

I winked. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in."

He smiled and opened the letter, reading the first few lines and frowned. "Oh Bella."

"What?"

"Babe, I'm sorry but it looks like you're goin' to U of A."

"Jasper that's not even funny."

He started laughing. "I'm not joking, look." He handed me the paper and I looked at it.

Sure enough it was my acceptance letter. I smiled and jumped up and down and lunged at Jasper, who was laughing at my excitement.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got my acceptance letter too."

"To Georgetown?"

"And U of A."

"Did you get in?"

He nodded.

"I'm happy for you babe but don't switch schools for me. Do it for you because that's where you want to go."

"If I go to Georgetown it'll be hard for us."

"We'll make it work."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You won't have to. We'll see each other whenever we can."

"But it won't be enough."

"I know, but we have time to figure it out when the time comes."

He kissed my forehead. "Okay."

"I have the Losers in the DVD player, wanna watch it?"

He nodded and I followed him to the couch. I grabbed the blanket off the back and placed it over our legs as he started the movie.

We've seen this movie a couple of times and I never can get bored of it. Chris Evans has a direct link to my funny bone and I enjoy most of his movies.

Charlie came home just before the movie ended pizza in hand.

Jasper and I got up and turned the TV to the sports channel before grabbing our pizza. Charlie kissed my head and clapped Jasper on the shoulder and went to his chair to watch the hockey game.

Jasper and I ate our pizza at the table and once finished we went to my room to continue our week long marathon of Angel.

Jasper had never seen the show. We were on my favorite episode, Dead End, where Lindsey had the hand transplant and sang at the club. I love Christian Kane. I loved him in Angel and I love him in Leverage. He's such a cute, talented actor/singer.

I was watching him sing with adoration when Jasper grumbled beside me. "You can't have him."

I looked over in confusion and saw that Jasper was jealous of someone I would never meet.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "That's okay; I have my very own serenader, to me that's better."

He kissed my temple and lazily rubbed my back.

We finished the disc and as I was switching the discs my phone beeped telling me I had a text. Jasper picked it up and looked at it.

"It's from Jake, he says he knows you're busy with me but they miss you down in La Push and he wants to know if you'll go for a visit tomorrow."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure if you want."

"Why don't you see if Alice and everyone wants to go."

"Okay, I'll text Em and Edward."

I sat back down and he handed me my phone. I texted Alice and Angela to see if they wanted to go. Alice answered back with an immediate "yes" and Ang with a "yeah" so I texted Jake back.

_Ok. We'll all see you tomorrow. - B_

_All?_

"Em, Edward and Rose said they'd go." Jasper said.

_Yes. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and Ben are coming with me- B_

_Ok cool. See you then _

The next morning everyone met at my house and we all piled into Emmett's jeep except for Angela and Ben who followed us to La Push.

The ride seemed shorter than usual because we were all laughing at Emmett who was making fun of Edward and reminiscing of old times on the beach when they were younger.

"No shit man, he screamed like a fuckin' girl," Emmett said.

"I did not!" Edward said.

"Yes you did dude! That seagull only wanted a taste of that hair."

"It didn't help that you threw some cheetoes in it as we were feeding them," Rosalie said.

"I couldn't help myself; it seemed like the funniest thing in my head."

"Remember that crab we found?" Edward asked Emmett.

Emmett laughed. "Oh yeah the one we pissed off."

"How did you know it was pissed?" I asked.

"It kept coming at us trying to pinch us. And what did Emmett do? This guy taunted it. He poked it with a stick." Jasper said.

"You poked it with a stick?" Alice asked.

Emmett shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do when you're eight."

"Yeah until he had it chased us back to the 'rents. It pinched Aunt Paige." Jasper said.

"She had a horrible bruise and she busted Emmett's ass because of it." Rose said.

"Did you do it again after that?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

We pulled into the reservation and a couple houses later pulled into Jake's driveway. We jumped out and were greeted by Jake and the others.

We all talked some about school and such when the guys decided that they were going to play football. We followed them out there and Alice, Emily, Angela, Rosalie, Leah, Jared's girlfriend Kim and I all sat on the side watching them.

Everyone got to know each other better, guys throwing each other around the field and girls talking.

"You look happier Bella," Emily commented.

I smiled. "I am."

"He's good for you."

"And she's good for him," Rosalie said and Alice nodded.

"How so?" Angela asked.

"You should see him at school," Alice said.

"He's so happy. He's in a better mood and he's excited to leave to see her. I've known Jasper my whole life and I've never seen him like this. He's always thinking about Bella."

"You complete him," Alice said giggling and the others joined in.

But to me it was true, he was my other half.

I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. And as always thank you to ace1219 for bein the awesome beta who has done a great job, I think.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 6

Jasper and I had been together for a little more than three months, granted it wasn't that big of a deal but to me it was. I dated but I was never with someone for long. I never loved someone.

The school let us out early because of the basketball game that night. So I had another hour to wait for Jasper to come over.

I did my homework but found I had another half hour to spare so I started cleaning. I cleaned the kitchen and living room before moving to the upstairs bathroom that I share with Charlie.

I opened the cabinet door to grab cleaner for the toilet and knocked something over. My tampons.

Suddenly a weird thought popped in my head; when was the last time I used them? I thought back and the last time I remembered was before Jasper came into my life. My heart had stopped. That first night we… could I? I mean we had slept together, done the horizontal tango as Emmett called it. Could I be pregnant?

Tears started falling down my face. Last time we slept together we used a condom but I honestly didn't remember using one _that_ night, the night I lost my virginity to the guy I didn't even know I loved.

"Oh God," I whispered.

I wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a ball and cry but I couldn't do that. I needed to keep it together and figure out what the hell I needed to do.

First I needed to take a pregnancy test. Then if I was, I needed to go to the doctor but not my usual one. There's a doctor in Port Angeles that Angela goes to. She says he's good so I'll go to him

If I am pregnant will I keep it? An abortion is not an option and I don't know if I would want to give my baby to strangers. First step first, I'll go to the store on the way home tomorrow and pick up a test.

A knock came at the front door and I jumped. "Shit."

Jasper. Do I tell him? I mean if I am it would be his. First step first I told myself. I hastily wiped my face and walked to the door. Once I opened it I was wrapped in the strong embrace of the man I didn't want to lose.

"You ready to go eat?" he asked as he set me down. Then he got a good look at my face. "Babe, what's the matter?"

Oh where to start. "Nothing. Just had a bad day. Can we stay in tonight? I don't feel like going out."

He nodded. "Of course."

I turned and walked upstairs and I heard him shut the door and follow.

"Babe, are you hungry?" he asked as we entered my room.

I shook my head and crawled into my bed.

He took his shoes off and climbed in with me but I didn't initiate contact like I normally did. He had to reach out and pull me to him.

I wrapped my arm around him and settled my head over his heart, listening to the rhythmic beatings, a soothing lullaby.

Jasper didn't say anything more and before too long I fell asleep.

I had a horrible nightmare that we were older and Jasper and I were having a fight. He was blaming me for ruining his life, calling our child a huge mistake. He said he wished he hadn't met me and that he hated me.

I woke with a start and looked around to see that I was alone, a note on the pillow where Jasper was.

I glanced at the clock as I grabbed the note; 3:01 AM. I rubbed my eyes and focused on the paper in my hand.

_Hi Babe,_

_Sorry I had to leave, I didn't want to but I have school tomorrow. You looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you tomorrow my darlin'_

_Jasper_

I was so overrun with emotion from the dream and the note that I burst into tears. Everything in that nightmare was what I was afraid would happen and I decided that if I was, I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want him to ruin his life, but the only way he might let go is if he hated me, which would kill me but that is what had to happen.

I ended up crying myself back to sleep.

I woke earlier than usual and made breakfast for myself and Charlie. We ate in comfortable silence and he left for the station. I got ready and went to school like the good girl I was but I was out of it. My friends would talk to me but I didn't hear a word, everything was a blur. I just wanted to leave.

And I did. I skipped gym. I always thought it was a pointless class and I refused to go injure myself for not paying attention.

I ran to the drug store and bought a test but being in a small town meant everyone knew who you were and the checkout lady, Barbara, gave me a questioning look. I assured her it wasn't for me and all but ran out the store.

When I got home I locked myself in the bathroom and read the instructions about five times. I finished, capped it, set it on the counter and set the timer that I brought up from the kitchen. I tried to keep myself busy by doing the laundry. Once the timer went off my heart plummeted to my stomach.

I slowly trudged upstairs and stopped at the door eyeing the stupid stick like it was a bomb ready to blow. I took a deep breath and walked over and looked at it.

"Oh shit," I breathed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I collapsed on the floor and balled my eyes out.

I didn't realize how my life would change. I didn't think about the consequences when I did this. I'll have to start thinking now of what's best for my baby.

But I don't want to bring Jasper down with me. He's going to go to school and make something of himself. The only thing holding him back is me.

He should know he's going to be a dad but if he did he would throw his bright future away and I cant let him. But what is the easiest way to break up with out breaking my heart? That's easy, there isn't.

I can't let him ruin his life and that means I can't keep him as much as I hate to admit it, that's what had to be.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Hey I'm not feeling good. I think I'm going to crash. – B_

_Ok would you like company?_

_No but thanks. – B_

_Talk later?_

_Yeah – B_

I threw the stick away, picked myself off the floor and went downstairs to make dinner.

Charlie came home and ate asking once if Jasper was coming. I told him no and that's all we talked about. When we were finished I washed the dishes and went to bed.

The next morning when I woke, I decided school wasn't an option. I had to figure out what to say. I got out my phone and opened a new text. This was a horrible way to do it but I couldn't see him, I wouldn't be able to do what I had to if I saw those beautiful blue eyes. After a couple of minutes deciding what to say I just typed.

_Hey Jasper. I have enjoyed my time with you, more than you know. But I think we should break up. It would be best for both of us. Love Bella._

I cried as I sent the half assed excuse to him and within a minute he called me.

When I answered he sounded panicked and hurt.

"What's goin' on Bella?"

I took a breath staring at the ceiling, forming a faux calm façade. "I don't want to screw things up for you. I've been thinking and I feel that this is the right move for both of us."

"Bullshit."

I closed my eyes, losing the little bit of calm I had. "Jasper, please."

Emotion colored his tone. I was upsetting him. "No Bella, I just got you back and I don't want to fuckin' lose you again. Please don't do this. I love you, babe."

And those four words broke the calm I had. I wanted to hear that he loved me. I knew he did, I just would have rather heard it under different circumstances.

I sobbed. "I love you too Jasper, but it doesn't change things. We can't be together."

"Bella-"

"No Jasper, it hurts too much."

"Then don't do this."

"I got to go. Bye Jasper," I whispered.

"No-"

I hung up and hid under the covers, crying over the pain in my chest, wondering if you could die of a broken heart.

I woke to a banging on the front door. I slowly walked down the stairs, contemplating if I should answer or grab the shotgun Charlie kept in the closet.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

My heart stopped. What was he doing here?

"Bella please."

"Damn," I whispered. My neighbor is an elderly man and is always home. If he noticed Jasper he might call Charlie and that is the last thing I need right now.

I opened the door, grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside. When I shut the door I pulled away from him.

"Bella why?" he whispered.

I looked into his eyes then and noticed they were red rimmed. He was hurting like I was and I hated myself for it.

"Because I don't want you to throw your life away over me."

"What?"

"I want you to go to Georgetown, make something of yourself. Fall in love with someone."

"But I have fallen in love, with you."

"Someone who deserves you, someone you'll love more than me, who will make you happier than I ever could."

"No one could make me happier than you, I wont love _anyone_ more than you. You are it for me. It's you or no one."

"Jasper don't," I whispered.

"Don't do this to me Bella, not again."

"I'm sorry. I love you _so_ much, more than I thought I could love anyone. But it doesn't change anything. I need to try to move on and so do you so please don't come around here. I don't want to see you again. Now please leave." I walked over and opened the door.

He didn't make a scene. He calmly walked over and threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and it showed all the love he had for me, and I him.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes and said simply, "call me when you're ready. I'll be waitin' for you." And with that he left.

I shut the door and collapsed against it, crying more tears than I thought humanly possible.

Later that afternoon I got a text from both Alice and Angela.

Alice told me that Jasper told her what happened. He looked beaten up and she wanted to know my side. Angela wanted to know if I was okay. She'd heard from Alice and was worried since I wasn't in school.

I texted them both to come over that night and I would explain everything. Alice arrived in time for dinner and Angela came after.

We went to my room and sat on my bed. Them just watching me and me them.

"Bella what is it?" Angela finally asked.

"I…" Where do I start?

"Just say it, the suspense is killing me," Alice said.

Angela gave her a stern look.

"What it is," Alice said innocently.

Just come out with it. "I'm pregnant."

They just stared at me.

"Bullshit," Alice said laughing.

When I didn't say anything her face softened. All humor left her face.

"You're serious?" she asked.

I nodded.

"How did… start from the beginning."

"You remember the Maria thing?"

They nodded.

"Well more happened than I let on. We met and talked and I instantly liked him. We left for the lake house to talk some more and ended up drinking. Then we started making out which turned into more. When I woke the next morning I looked at his phone by accident and found the text from her."

"So _that's_ what you left out. I knew there was something," Alice said.

"I got dressed and went home but then we talked and you know the rest from there. The thing is we didn't use protection that night, a stupid mistake I know. Things were going great until I realized I hadn't bled for a while. I took a test and it was positive."

"Jasper said he had a feeling you were pulling away."

"When I found out yesterday that I was pregnant I didn't want him to throw away his life. I don't want him to give up everything, he could have so much and I refused to stand in his way."

"So why did you break up?" asked Angela, who has been quiet this whole time.

"If he knew I was pregnant he would give up everything for me and the baby."

"He would do that for you anyway," Alice said.

"Yes but I don't want him to, and I broke up with him because I didn't want him to see me get bigger and then change his life. He's supposed to be a football player or a singer. He has a full ride to make those possible. I won't stand in his way; I love him too much to let him do that to himself."

"Are you gonna keep the baby?" Angela asked.

I nodded.

Alice sighed. "So what do you want me to tell him when I see him?"

"That I want him to keep going on with his life and I'm fine and I don't want to see him. Maybe years from now but not yet."

"He's gonna be mad when he finds out you kept this from him."

"I know. But it's what is best for him. I'm just glad no one at Forks talks to anyone from Sequim except us."

"Did you ever think that maybe he should know?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Ever since I found out. But I don't think he'll keep going on with school if he knew, he might give it up and get a job to support us and not reach his full potential. I can't let that happen."

She sighed again.

"You'll have to tell everyone else," Angela said.

"I'll face that when it comes."

"What about Charlie?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell him after I go to the doctor, which reminds me. Ang can I have your doctors number?"

"Of course."

She took my phone and programmed it in.

"Thank you guys."

"Of course Bella, we'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know and I love you both for that."

"When are you gonna go to the doctor?" Ang asked.

"Tomorrow if they have an opening."

"And you'll let us know what he says?" Alice asked.

"Yes I will. I promise."

Review please and than you!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and liking my story so far, as well as reviewing. I always enjoy ya'lls words. Especially over chapter 6. Things are gonna get worse before they get better and while I agree with ya'll about Bella being selfish about not telling him. Sometimes we have to be selfish to be selfless as my friend tells me. Though it would be easier if they talked it out but really how often does that happen? Anyway, forward we go.

Thanks to my beta ace1219

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 7

The next morning I called the doctor's office and they had an opening. I immediately drove over and was waiting in the reception area when I got a text.

_Hey darlin' I know you need space and I'm gonna give it to you but I want you to know that I still love you and I always will, no one will EVER replace you in my heart or soul. Love Jasper_

Tears fell down my face as I saved that text.

"Isabella?" the nurse called from the door.

I wiped my eyes and walked through the door, following her to the bathroom for the urinary testing, also known as peeing in a cup. She led me to a room and asked me the usual questions about my pregnancy and previous sexual activity.

After getting the dirty details she smiled and said, "Dr. Cullen will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She smiled and shut the door behind her. I opened the last text from Jasper and read it over again. I wished he was here, but more than that I wanted to text him back and tell him that I was sorry and I loved him too. But I made my bed…

A knock came at the door and I looked over as the doctor came in and my mouth dropped

"Well, Isabella, first congratulations on your pregnancy," he said looking at the chart in front of him. "And second, I am Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle?"

He looked up and his eyes widened a little. "Bella, um, hi."

I dropped my face in my hands. "Oh crap."

"Jasper didn't tell me that you were, uh, pregnant."

"That's because he doesn't know."

"Is it…"

"Yes it's his but Carlisle you can't tell him _please_ don't tell him or anyone."

He smiled a little. "Relax, HIPPA laws won't let me. It's your secret to tell, but he's going to find out eventually, he'll see your stomach grow."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "No he won't," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke p with him."

"Why? You two were great together."

"I know. I just didn't want him to give up everything over this. He'll hate me and so will Mackenzie and Hunter but I don't want Jasper to give up his future."

"Even if it means his future is to be with you and his child?"

"I..." I never thought of it. If I was his future… "I guess time will tell."

He nodded. "Well I hope it goes well. You're about three and a half months along your estimated delivery date is about June twenty sixth, we'll know more at your five month sono. The nurse will come in after the exam with prenatal vitamins and literature. Now for my favorite part, are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay lean back."

I lay against the back of the seat and he took out this microphone. He placed it on my little pudge and searched around. "Ah, there it is."

It was a rapid thump. I gasped. That was my baby; I could listen to that forever.

"It's got good rhythm. So any questions for me?" he asked.

"Just one, when do I find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We'll find out at the five month check up. Now, I know its normal for you to be stressed especially given what's going on, but as little stress as possible is best. Just like it's not good for you, it's especially not good for the little one."

"Got it. As little stress as possible."

"Okay. Mary will be in with the vitamins and I will see you in a few weeks. Oh, and your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you Carlisle, I mean Dr Cullen."

"No, just Carlisle. See you in a few weeks Bella."

Mary came in a few minutes later and gave me the vitamins bag. "We scheduled your appointment for after school, the card is in the bag as well and we'll see you then."

"Wait, how much do I owe you?"

She smiled. "Dr Cullen says you owe him nothing, that you're family."

His kindness overwhelmed me and I started crying softly.

"That's okay dear; hormones will do that to you."

I texted Angela and Alice all I knew and they informed me they were going to go with me next time. I jumped in my truck as Alice called me.

"Hey Aly."

"Hey B. So when are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Tonight. Best to get it over with."

"I agree. Do you need me to come over? Moral support?"

"No. I think I'll be okay. Oh did you know that Dr. Cullen is Carlisle?"

"No, I never heard his last name. Is he your doctor?"

"Yep."

"Crazy. Is he gonna tell?"

"No he isn't. He promised."

After a moment of silence I finally asked the question that's been eating at me. "How is he?"

She sighed. "Okay I guess. He looks like shit, like his light is gone. Rose isn't happy, everyone's confused. They miss you too you know."

"I miss them too. He'll get better though. He has to."

"If you say so."

"I'll call you after I talk to Charlie."

"Okay you better."

Usually on Saturdays Charlie goes fishing with Billy, Jake's dad, but as I pulled in I noticed his car was still in the driveway. I was hoping he'd be gone so I could prepare, but how could you tell you're father that his only daughter is going to be a mom at eighteen. He's the chief of police; imagine what people are going to say now.

I took a few breaths to relax and got out of my truck.

I opened the door and once I stepped inside, nerves and fear took over. He was sitting in his chair watching the sports channel as always.

"Hey Dad," I said quietly.

"Hey Bells. Where were you off to so early?"

"The doctor."

"Oh." Charlie never pried and at times I was thankful, now wasn't one of those times.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he turned off the TV and gave me his full attention.

"Dad, I-" This was going to hurt him and I started crying. "Daddy, I'm pregnant."

He was quiet, staring down at the floor. "Bella how…"

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "I made a mistake. But I'm not giving it up. It's my baby."

"What about Jasper?"

"I haven't told him. I don't want to mess up his life."

"Bella I'm more worried of you messing up yours. A baby is a big responsibility."

"I know it is."

"What are you going to do about college?"

"I'll take it with me. I already got accepted to the University of Arizona, it's not very far from where Mom lives, I'll live with her and go to school and take care of it. It'll be hard but that's how it'll have to be."

He sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded and stood. "But you're telling your mother."

"Okay."

He kissed the top of my head and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. "We're going to the Blacks tonight for bar-b-que."

So that was why he was still here. I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go call Mom."

He nodded and walked outside. I watched him for a couple minutes. He drank some of the beer before sitting on the chair and rested his head in his hands. I looked away and pulled out my phone. I knew I was going to hurt them.

I dialed Renee's number as I climbed the stairs.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Mom um I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She was silent.

"Hello? Mom?"

"I'm gonna be a grandma?"

"You sound… happy."

"Well of course. Is it Jasper's?"

"Yes." I'd told her about Jasper in our emails and she even talked to him on the phone and immediately loved him. "But he doesn't know."

"Why Bella?"

I went into detail of everything and she listened intently as she always has.

"It's your choice honey. I'm glad you decided to come here for school. Phil and I will do anything we can to help you. But being a mother is hard."

"I understand."

"And I was looking forward to meeting Jasper."

"I know Mom, I was too."

After we ate Charlie and Billy turned on the hockey game and Jake and I walked outside to the beach

He nudged me. "You're quiet."

I smiled, or tried to. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life."

"Ah. Well that is a mind boggler."

"Yeah it is"

"So how's Jasper?"

I shrugged "We broke up."

"Oh so _that's_ why you look like hell."

"Hey" I said nudging him.

"I'm just saying you two are perfect for each other. When I realized that I stopped trying to get you to like me."

"Jake I do like you."

"No I mean as more than friends. I understand it will never happen but still I had to try."

"Sorry Jake."

"No biggie. So why did you break up?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

He blanched. "What?"

"You know that's getting easier to say the more I say it."

"You're pregnant?"

I nodded.

"So again, why did you break up?"

"It's a long story and I'm so tired of going over it again for the fourth time today."

"Cliff notes version?"

I sighed. "I don't want him to give up school for me and the baby. You can tell the others when you see them. They'll find out eventually."

He nodded. "I'll tell them when I see them, but Bells if you need any help, I'm here"

"Thanks Jake, I'll keep that in mind."

We kept walking and he watched me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You know, you never know what you're missing until its gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jasper and you. Before you met you were just scooting by in life. Then you found each other and both of you were unbelievably happy I never saw you separate or without a smile. And then now that you are apart you both are a mess."

"You haven't even seen him since the breakup."

"Yeah but I'm sure he's just as bad or worse."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I would be if I found and lost my soul mate."

"Jake-"

"Say what you want Bells, but I saw the way he looked at you, it was like you moved mountains. He would do anything for you. I would love to have that kind of love and adoration, where nothing matters but her."

I grimaced, hating myself more. "You'll have it Jake."

"And you'll get yours back. It may take a few years but he'll be back."

"I hope so."

That night as I was just about to doze off I got a text from my rez friends both congratulating about the baby and apologizing for the breakup. I thanked them and opened up Jasper's text, reading it over and over before I fell asleep to dream of how it should be.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

I got some puppy lovin' today! Gotta love those puppy kisses. Anyways, thanks for the reviews about selfish Bella and I couldn't agree with you more. I'm determined to get these all uploaded by the end of the weekend. So if not tonight then tomorrow sometime. I'd love to get this stories final chapters up so I can work on a different story. So anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all my readers.

Thanks to my beta ace1219.

SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 8

Being pregnant in high school is hard, I soon found out. The gossip started after my baby bump was noticed which wasn't long after my first visit with Carlisle. I ignored the added attention for the most part, but there were a certain few who love to kick you when you're down.

The day of my five month check up I set my stuff in my locker and turned to go to class when Victoria and Lauren blocked my way.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Oh, watch out for Beluga whale," Lauren said bobbing her head so much I thought it would fall off.

"Beluga whale?"

"Yes, you're the whale."

"What? That doesn't even make sense. I'm not fat."

Lauren glanced at her leader then back at me. "Whatever preggers, it doesn't matter. All that does is that you're at the bottom of the food chain now."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay blondie, I'm shaking in my boots. Now will you please move so I can go to class, I have better things to do than watch you two try to demean me by facts of life that are uncontrollable now."

"You could have kept your legs closed." Victoria sneered.

"Oh like you do so well every night for James when he's not trying to bed every girl in this school? FYI," I pointed to my stomach, "this is the result of the one time he doesn't use a condom and when that happens to you, don't turn to me as a friend."

She looked me over before scoffing. "Whatever he's not the one that knocked you up."

"Wow, that's really all you got out of that? Okay. No thank God he isn't. I can sleep better at night knowing that. So if you'll excuse me," I said pushing past them.

"What was that about?" Angela asked as she followed me into the classroom.

"Just those two trying to get to me."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. So, doctor today after school?"

I nodded. "Coming with?"

"Of course, I want to find out if I'm getting a niece or nephew."

I smiled. "I'm excited. Alice will meet us there."

"Sweet."

We were heading to Port Angeles when my phone chimed of a text. Thinking it was Alice I pulled it out and opened the message.

_Hey Bella, Emmett was just talking about you and it got me thinking. Idk what happened between you and Jasper and at the moment I don't care but I think it's really shitty that you dumped us too. We are also your friends and we miss you, myself included. Just thought I should say that much.- Rose_

I stared at the text for a few minutes in a bit of shock.

_Yeah. I miss all of you too. I just thought you wouldn't want to see me after. –B_

We pulled into the parking lot beside Alice's car.

I got out and Alice gave me a hug when my phone chimed again.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Rosalie."

"Really?"

I nodded and opened the text.

_Well the first couple months yeah, I wouldn't want to see you but I'm over it now. We want to visit at least.- R_

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

I texted back "maybe later" and handed the phone to Alice to read. I signed in and sat down. Alice sat beside me and handed the phone back.

"They've been talking about you a lot more lately since Jasper hasn't been around."

I raised my eyebrows.

"He's been focusing on football, practicing all the time."

"How is he?" I asked like I have everyday since we broke up.

"Like he usually is. Miserable, focused."

I nodded.

"Bella," Mary called.

I stood and walked through the door.

"So today's the big day," she said as she led us to the exam room.

"It is."

"Well give us a few minutes and Dr. Cullen will be in."

She stepped out and a few minutes later Carlisle walked in.

"Okay, let's get started."

He walked over and turned the machine on. I lifted my shirt from my stomach and he put the cold gel on it.

"Okay. Here's the head, arms and legs. Heartbeat is good and strong. No extra digits, other than that he looks really healthy."

"It's a boy?" Angela asked.

He nodded. "Looks like we're having a boy."

Alice and Angela talked about the baby when Carlisle gave me a tissue to clean off my stomach.

"I thought the nurse was supposed to be doing the sonogram like she did last time."

"Well this being family I wanted to do this myself. And I was curious."

I smiled. "I'm glad, so what did you do over the weekend Carlisle?"

"Well Hunter and Mackenzie came for dinner."

"They did?"

He nodded.

"What did they say?"

"They talked about Jasper and you. They loved you."

"I loved them too. How's Esme?"

"She's good, helping our daughter with scholarship grants."

"I'm glad you're all well."

"You too. Well I'll see you in another month.

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle."

He smiled and touched my arm. "You're welcome Bella."

We ate dinner and walked around the shops for a couple hours before splitting ways and headed home.

Angela dropped me off and the minute I walked through the door Charlie jumped out of his chair and walked over.

"So what did the doctor say?"

Over the couple months since I told him, he's become more okay with me being pregnant and if I didn't know any better, he actually seemed a little excited.

"The doctor said that he's healthy."

"He?"

I nodded. "I'm gonna have a son."

He smiled. "A grandson. Have you told anyone yet?"

"Other then you, Angela, Alice and Carlisle, no. I was just gonna send a text to everyone to announce it."

"Well hold off telling Jake and them, we're having lunch tomorrow over there."

I nodded.

After a couple minutes of silence he chuckled. "Wow a boy. I can take him fishing with me; throw the football around the yard."

I smiled. "He'll be the star player."

He nodded. "Bella I know I haven't reacted well to the situation."

"Oh, no Dad I understand. I actually thought you handled it great."

"Well regardless. I'm proud of you. You have proved yourself to be strong and I think you can do this. I'll help anyway I can."

I shook my head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"And you don't have to. I'm looking forward to meeting my grandson."

I hugged him. "He's going to love you Dad, just like I do."

"I love you too Bells. You'll always be my little girl, even when you're a mom."

I chuckled and released him, kissing him on the cheek before I went upstairs. I opened my door and just stared inside.

There were some new additions of furniture; a crib, dresser, high chair, car seat and a stroller.

"Dad!" I yelled.

He walked up behind me with a sheepish grin

"What is this?"

"Gifts."

"Did you?"

He nodded. "Along with your mother and Billy, we got you the crib, dresser and high chair. Dr. Cullen sent the car seat and stroller."

"What? No Dad-"

"We want to help any way we can and since Dr. Cullen is somewhat of a grandfather to your son, he wanted to give you those."

Tears rolled down my face. "He's given me so much already. He won't let me pay for my visits. I must have angels or something watching over me."

He kissed my forehead "We all love you Bella."

The next afternoon we went to La Push and I told everyone the news and the guys were ecstatic.

"It's about time we had a little rug rat to share our wisdom with," Paul said.

"What wisdom? You cheat on everything and have learned nothing," Jake retorted.

"Still there are things I could teach him."

"Like what?"

"Pranks."

"If he plays any on me I'll know who to come to," I said.

"Oh, and we'll teach him how to surf," Seth said.

"And cliff diving," Jared said.

"Nope. My son is not jumping off a cliff. I don't care if it is recreational." I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on Bella, you did it," Embry said.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?"

"This is my baby. That's how."

"Spoil sport."

"No. Mom."

"Come on."

"Would you let your kid jump off a cliff?"

Everyone thought about it and all but Seth shook their heads.

"Just wait till your older Seth, you'll say differently."

"None of you are that much older than me."

"You're right, but you'll have to wait twice as long to understand." Sam said.

"Huh?"

"I rest my case."

We laughed as Seth tried to figure that out.

"He means that instead of two years to understand you'll have to wait four years to realize that jumping off a cliff is a bad idea for your kids."

"Oh."

"You might want to monitor visiting time with him," Quil said.

"Ha- ha," Seth said punching Quil's arm which led to a wrestle match between the two.

My sixth month check up was earlier in the morning since we had the day off from classes.

Alice picked me up and together we went to Port Angeles. Mary set me in a room immediately and the moment Carlisle walked in I gave him a hug, which took him a little off guard.

"Thank you for all you're doing for me. You have no idea what it means to me."

He chuckled and returned the embrace. "You're family now Bella. We take care of our own."

He did the usual check up and a half hour later I was walking around and shopping with Alice.

"C'mon Bella, lets just hang out with them. Em has been threatening to kidnap if you don't agree."

I laughed. "Alice I don't want them to tell Jasper."

"They won't, I promise."

"And what if he ends up coming along?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Alice I don't know."

"I'll warn them before to keep it quiet and not to tell."

I sighed. "Fine, but only if you do let them know before."

She squealed and hugged me. "You are the best, cutest and prettiest pregnant lady ever."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Have faith B, all will be alright."

"I'm pregnant Alice, faith is what keeps me going."

"Right." She had the phone to her ear and a couple seconds later I heard, "hey Rose. Bella agreed. Yeah meet us at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Don't tell Jasper where you all are going and when you get here keep a very open mind okay?... Great see you in a few."

"Open mind?"

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them you're pregnant, it defeats the purpose don't you think?"

"Okay, fine, you're right. How long will it take for them to get here?"

"A few minutes, they were on their way."

"To shop right?"

"And to see you."

"Alice!"

"It's a good thing you agreed, huh?"

We arrived at the Italian restaurant and got a table on the patio. It was a nice day for once and we wanted to be separate from others in case Emmett gets embarrassing. I sat at the head of the table and Alice sat to my left.

I was anxious and nervous. Scared of what they'd say and excited to see them because I did miss them. I loved them as much as the La Push gang.

I heard Emmett before I saw him. "Bella! Aw shit it's great to see ya." He jogged toward the table as Edward and Rosalie followed.

I smiled. "Hi Emmett."

"Well stand on up girl, gimme a hug."

"Oh, I want to Em, but maybe you should all sit down first."

He sat down across from Alice and Rosalie sat by him. Edward kissed Alice's temple before sitting next to her.

With them all looking at me I suddenly didn't know where to start.

"So what's the sit first news Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Well... let me just show you." I stood and all eyes fell to my stomach.

"Oh my God." Rosalie breathed.

Emmett swore under his breath and Edward just stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape."

I sat back down and watched them.

Emmett was the first to speak. "So it's-"

"Yes, it's his."

"Is this why?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "But I don't want him to know."

"He has responsibilities as a parent now Bella, and I know he would be happy to take advantage of those," Rosalie said leaning forward.

"I know."

"You should tell him," Edward said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to give up his life for what we did."

"So you'd rather give up yours?"

"I made the mistake, it was my choice. I could've stopped him before things started but I let it get that far. It's not his fault and it's not our baby's fault. I could never blame them for the things I did."

Emmett sighed. "But B, it takes two to tango, he's just as liable. I know if I got Rose pregnant I'd be there for her just like I know he'd be here for you. I mean come on; he's dying to hear from you anyways."

"Damn your pride Bella. I mean, I kept this secret because it's what you wanted, but I still don't get it. It feels wrong not telling him." Alice said.

They all nodded.

"It's not about pride; it's about doing the right thing. Jasper's got a lot ahead of him; school, a career. This will only stop his potential and stop who he's suppose to become. And as much as I hate to admit this, he'll fall in love."

"Bullshit!" Emmett said. "He's already fallen. You should see how he is. He misses you. He's always moping around."

I winced. "I'm sorry I caused him that. Sometimes I wished he never met me, but then if he didn't that would mean the rest of you too and I would _never_ want that. I love all of you too much to give you up. Just like I love him too much to make him suffer."

"B, we love you too. We just don't get it." Emmett said.

"I do," Rosalie said quietly and everyone looked at her. "Think about it. What if years from now he regrets changing his life for Bella and the baby? She wouldn't want him to hate her and she's afraid that in the long run he will. It makes sense that she removed herself like a band aid from him, quick immediate pain but in the end he'll go on."

They all contemplated and I was thankful for Rosalie. I reached over and grasped her hand and she smiled in return.

"Okay," Emmett said. "We won't tell him and we are here for you. That's what family's for."

"Thanks guys."

"So what are you having and what's it's name?" Rosalie asked.

"A boy and his name will be Jackson Charles Whitlock."

"After Charlie?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I haven't told him yet, but yeah. My Dad has handled this whole situation way better than I hoped. He's actually excited to meet Jackson."

"Us too. There are so many things to teach the little guy."

"Okay, but no cliff diving, pranks on me or motorcycles."

"Ah, I see that's already been said."

I nodded. "By the La Push gang."

Emmett snorted. "Okay, but I am gonna teach him some jokes and pranks to pull on them."

"Just save the dirty jokes for when he's way older."

"Aw come on. Little kids swearing is the funniest thing!"

"Rose?"

She smiled and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said and rubbed the back of his head, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "I'm glad you're keeping Jasper's name for the baby, it means a lot."

"Of course. My son's a Whitlock. I wouldn't take that away from him."

Review please and thank you


	9. Chapter 9

I just got Christian Kane's new CD and it's awesome. But anyway thank you for readin and reviewin. And because you asked nicely here's the next chapter :)

Thanks to ace1219 for betaing.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

Chapter 9

APOV

"I can't believe you Alice," Bella scolded me again after everyone left.

I threw her a surprise baby shower and invited all our friends. Even Renee and Phil showed up. Granted, I threw it even after she told me not to, but still, she needed one.

"Aw come on Bella, you can thank me later. You made out like a champ with all this baby stuff."

"Yes, but I didn't want to have a party."

"You never want a party, but you needed one. Plus your mom came."

"I know and I'm glad, but-"

"But nothing. You had a good time with your family and friends. Now we put up the loot and write out thank you cards."

She sighed. "Fine."

Emmett and Edward helped carry everything up to my room and Rosalie and I put everything up while Bella wrote out the cards.

"So graduation is coming up next month," I said, closing up the last drawer and sitting on the bed next to Bella.

"Yep, and I'll be big enough to waddle across the stage."

"Well, since our graduation is the day before, I was thinking we should have the party after yours."

"Alice I'll be eight months pregnant, I'll just want to rest. Besides, wouldn't Jasper be there?"

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that."

"If we do anything, I just want to go eat then you can have your party."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay? You're not gonna argue with me on it like you do every party?"

"No, we'll have the party the night of our graduation and go eat with you and hang out as long as you want."

She smiled. "Thanks Aly."

I patted her leg. "You're welcome, Mommy."

The party after our graduation was at the lake and our whole graduating class was there.

Edward and I were over by the bonfire with Emmett and Rosalie talking when I glanced over by the water. Jasper was sitting by himself just staring out to the tides rolling in.

I walked over and sat by him. "Hey Jazz."

He looked up and smirked. "Hey Alice. Nice party."

I shrugged. "I try. Why are you sitting here alone?"

"I'm not alone."

"I meant before I sat here."

"Well some time before that I wasn't alone either. Heidi was sittin' with me."

"Oh?" I knew Heidi was pining for him. She's had the biggest crush since grade school, or at least that's what Rose told me. "What happened?"

"Well, I guess I wasn't payin' attention to her or somethin'. You know, I could never seem to get her to leave me alone before. Who knew that if I actually ignored her it would work."

I chuckled. "In her defense crushes are hard. Liking someone who doesn't like you back sucks."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"How's that? You could have anyone."

"Not Bella. She's the only one I want. She should be here with me right now."

I sighed. "I know Jazz and we all wish she was. But Bella's… she's just going through a hard time right now."

"Which is why I should be there for her."

"I agree but maybe she should just have space. She'll probably get a hold of you when she needs you."

"But what about when _I_ need _her_? I almost called her so many times."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to give her space. She's my life but how many times and ways can I tell her she's it for me before she actually believes me."

"How do you know she's it for you?" Edward asked as he sat beside me. Rose and Emmett sat on Jasper's other side.

"It's a feeling I have when I think about her or talk to her. When I feel like my heart will literally jump out of my chest when I see her, the feelin' of completeness when she's around me. The knowledge that I will never love someone else like I love her. I know ya'll know what I mean."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked bumping his shoulder.

He looked at her. "Because I see it every time ya'll look at each other. Em and Edward never look at any other girls when we're out and every time they see you or Alice their faces lights up."

"Wow. You're turning into a chick dude," Emmett said.

Jasper hit him on the head behind Rosalie.

"But it's true," I said. I looked over at Edward, "I understand what he means." He kissed my forehead.

Jasper sighed. "I had that."

"You'll have it again Jazz."

"I hope so I just hate this wait for her."

Rose and I reached out and each took one of his hands, hoping it comforts him in some way and Edward and Emmett clapped him on the shoulders letting him know in that small gesture that we were here for him.

The next morning Emmett, Rose, Edward and I went to Bella's house and arrived just in time to head to the school with Charlie and Renee. We arrived at the auditorium and found seats, meeting up with Jake and the gang.

A few minutes later the music started and the principle began the ceremony. He thanked everyone for coming and called names to walk across. It took forever before they finally called Bella.

As she waddled across we all screamed and clapped. She laughed and waved and got her diploma before walking off stage. Then it was Angela's turn.

After the ceremony we went to dinner. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and I rode in Emmett's Jeep, Angela and Ben in Angela's car and Renee, Charlie and Phil rode in Charlie's cruiser. The La Push gang all piled in Jake's Rabbit and it was rather amusing to see five big boys in a little car. Emily and Sam rode separate in Sam's little truck.

We all followed Charlie to the Italian restaurant we had reservations with and were immediately seated.

We ate and joked around and once everyone was finished Charlie and Renee paid and left us alone.

"So where's Seth?" Bella asked.

"Grounded again," Jake answered.

"What did he do this time?" Angela asked.

"Played a prank on his mom," Quil said.

"What?"

"Yeah, it was meant for Leah, but his mom intercepted it. Poor fool's grounded for a month," Sam said.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Well first he tied a rubber band to the sink faucet so when it was turned on it would spray whoever did it. His mom got to it before Leah, but that's not what got him in serious trouble," Jake said.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"He greased the toilet seat."

All the guys started laughing.

"He did what?" I asked.

"He greased the toilet seat so whoever sits on it slips right off. Leah and him share a bathroom. He didn't know that his mom's wasn't working so instead of Leah it was his mom. She was furious," Embry said.

"I'm sure," Bella said giggling.

We hung out for another hour until Bella was tired and she needed to go home.

On the way Bella's phone went off saying she had a text. She looked at it and smiled before texting back. She glanced at me and I raised my eyebrow in question. She handed me the phone and I read the text, it was from Jasper.

_Congratulations darlin'. I love you_

But it was Bella's reply that let me know everything was gonna be okay; _Thanks. Congrats to you too and I love you too._

A couple weeks after graduation I was over at Bella's helping her pack some stuff for when she moves to Phoenix with her mom. With Jackson coming any moment now it was best to get it done while there was time.

We packed up her books and movies when Bella suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" I asked eyeing her.

She waved one hand in dismissal while the other was rubbing her stomach. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'll be all right. I gotta pee though. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

It was a while before she walked out.

"That was the longest pee ever," I said as she entered the room.

"I think we might need to go to the hospital."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Really?" I turned to yelled out the door. "Charlie!"

I heard him run up the stairs and ran inside. "Yeah what is it?"

"It's time."

"Alright, lets go." He walked over and grabbed Bella's arm, helping her down the stairs and I sent a text to Rose, Em, Jake, Edward and Angela. I grabbed the overnight bag before following them out the door.

We got into the cruiser and Charlie turned the lights on and sped to the hospital.

Em and Rose showed up right when Bella was taken back. We were waiting for everyone else when I saw Edward walk through the door… and he wasn't alone.

"Shit," I murmured, standing and walking over to them.

"What?" Emmett asked before looking at what I was. He and Rose stood and followed me.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sorry babe, we were eating and he saw the text you sent," Edward explained.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked again.

"She's fine. She's in labor. You're not supposed to be here, you should go home," I said.

"Maybe you should listen to her man," Emmett said.

"No, I'm not leavin' till I see her."

"Jasper-"

"No. I cant believe ya'll kept this from me. Alice I understand but the rest of ya'll? Family doesn't do that to each other!"

Rose spoke up, "I know and we're sorry we wanted to tell you. But you didn't notice anyway, you were too busy practicing and hanging out with your football buddies. You never hung around us much, just to say hi and then leave. Maybe if you were around more we would have cracked and said something. That night of graduation at the beach was the most we saw of you."

"You know why I did it."

"Not really. You and Bella broke up and then you disappeared. So tell me why. Why did you dump us?"

"Rose-" Emmett said before she cut him off with a cold look.

"Why?" she asked again.

He sighed and got a defeated look in his eyes. "I did it to keep my mind off her. I didn't understand why we broke up but I thought if I gave her space maybe I could get another shot. But bein' around everyone just got me thinkin' about her and I would hurt all over again. I'm sorry about how I've been actin', I just miss my girl. And now that I know, I'm gonna do everythin' I can to get her and my kid back. I've already missed so much and I won't miss anythin' else."

Rose smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Come have a seat Daddy," she said guiding him to the chair.

"Bella's gonna be upset," I whispered to Edward as we followed them.

He put is arm around my waist and squeezed. "I know. But it's better he knows."

I sighed. "I know," I said as we sat across the coffee table.

"So how much do you know?" Rosalie asked. "We'll fill in the rest."

"All I know is that she's havin' a baby. I assume-"

"It's yours."

"Okay. I just don't know or understand the rest. Why did she break up with me? We could've done this together."

"She wanted to," I said. "She asked about you everyday. When she found out she broke up with you because she was afraid you would leave school to take care of her and your son and she didn't want you to do-"

"I'm havin' a son?" he asked wide eyed. Slowly he smiled. "I'm havin' a son."

Emmett clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't want you to give up our life and regret it later," I told him.

"I could never regret bein' with her. As long as I had her I was happy."

"Yes but it's simple insecurities. Everyone has them."

He nodded.

"But she still loves you."

"I know."

"You know?" Rosalie asked.

He nodded. "I sent her a text on graduation. I told her I loved her and she replied that she loved me back."

A few hours later Charlie walked into the waiting room.

"He's here." He looked over at Jasper. "Hi son, what are-?"

"He found out through dinner," Edward said.

Charlie nodded and shook Jasper's hand. "Congratulations son. I must say it's about time you found out."

"I couldn't agree more, sir."

Charlie chuckled. "I always liked you, you're respectful. Not a lot of that anymore."

"Can we see them?" I asked.

"They're setting them in a room when I came out here. You can go back. I want to talk to Jasper for a few minutes. Room two-oh-two."

We stood and walked to the room leaving Jasper and Charlie. We walked in and the nurse made us sanitize our hands. Bella smiled as we walked in.

"Hi guys."

"Hey sweetie." I looked over at the bundle in her arms "Hi Jackson."

He was tiny and fast asleep nuzzled up against mommy.

"Can I hold him?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded and handed Jackson over to her.

"I need to tell you something B," I said.

"What?"

"Jasper's here. He was with Edward when I texted him and saw the text. He's talking with Charlie right now."

"What?"

"You knew it would happen eventually. He should have found out a long time ago. Talk to him. Make this right."

She sighed. "Okay."

"So I was thinking I'd go home with Charlie?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you want to stay the night with me? I'll probably need help."

I smiled. "Okay. I'll let my parents know."

I turned to walk out and saw Jasper walk in. "Um guys? Lets go get something to eat, give them some privacy."

JPOV

I walked into the room and everyone walked out smiling at me as they passed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she whispered and smiled.

I slowly walked over to the bed and looked into the basket that my son was in.

"He looks like you," she said.

I smiled. "What's his name?"

"Jackson Charles Whitlock."

"I like it." I looked over at her and all I wanted to do was lay beside her and kiss her. But we needed to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to throw your life away, Jasper."

"That wasn't your choice to make, it was mine."

"But I didn't want you to-"

"Regret it later? Darlin' I would never regret bein' with you, I love you. You're all I can think about, you became my life that moment we met. You still are. You and Jackson are my life."

She smiled and tears filled her eyes. "I love you too and for what it's worth I'm so sorry for not telling you. It killed me to do it, to leave you and keep this secret. I wanted to tell you so many times." She took a deep breath and her smile fell, the tears fell and I had a bad feeling. "But it doesn't change things. You're going to Georgetown with your scholarship to make something of yourself and Jax and I are going to Phoenix to live with my mom."

"No Bella-"

"Maybe after we graduate there would be a chance we could be together."

"That doesn't make any sense-"

"Life never does."

"Bella-"

"Can you please go? I need to be alone."

"Let me just say this. I shouldn't have been kept in the dark this long and because you didn't tell me I've missed so much. I don't want to miss anythin' else. I'm gonna do everythin' I can to make sure I don't."

I didn't want to. God knows it took everythin' I had to leave that room but I did.

Edward drove me home and thankfully he didn't talk which gave me time to think back to when we started almost nine months ago. Football was how it started. But whether it have been that night or several nights later we would have met eventually and still would be where we are. So what do I do now? I know I have to get her back somehow.

Edward pulled up to my driveway and I got out, thankin' him for the ride and slowly walked up to the door.

When I walked in my mom jumped up from the couch. "Jasper honey, where have you been? I thought you'd be home hours ago."

"Mom I- I have somethin' to tell you."

Her eyebrows scrunched together like they always did when she's concerned. "Okay sit on the couch, I'll get your father."

I did as she said and she grabbed my dad from the kitchen.

"What is it son?" my dad asked, sittin' on the coffee table across from me. My mom sat beside me.

"It's about Bella."

"Is she okay? Did something happen?" mom asked.

"Kenz," Dad said, stoppin' her ramblin'.

"Yeah she's fine."

"So what's goin' on?" Dad asked.

"She's in the hospital."

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah she's fine, and so is my son."

Mom gasped. "Oh my God."

"When she found out she broke up with me because she didn't want me to ruin my life. Now she's movin' to Phoenix with Jackson and I need help."

"Jackson?" Dad asked.

I smiled. "That's my son's name, Jackson Charles Whitlock."

"It's a good name."

"Yeah, it is."

"You said you needed help?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

Review please


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm sitting here thinking, I've already uploaded all the story except this last chapter and I'm writing a new story and contemplating watching either The Dark Knight or Inception. So what the hell. Here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing your thoughts.

Thanks to ace1219 for being my beta for this story.

Disclaimer; SM owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I had been home a couple days and found that my son was amazing. He slept all night and was a relatively quiet baby. Charlie's been a real big help with him.

I had several visits since I was released from the hospital

I just fed Jackson and was singing him to sleep in the rocking chair when a knock came at the door. Charlie answered and talked with whoever it was before letting them in.

"Bella you've got company." He said as Mackenzie and Hunter entered the room behind him. My heart stopped for a second and I got really hot.

"Hi," I whispered.

Mackenzie smiled. "Hi Bella, how are you?"

"I- I'm good."

"The baby?"

"He's great. Uh, would you like to hold him?"

She nodded and sat on the couch beside me. I handed her Jackson and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," I blurted after a couple minutes.

"For what dear?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not telling you or Jasper I just-"

"We understand darlin'," Hunter said. "We can't say that we're not upset for bein' kept in the dark but we understand."

"Well, now that you know I'd love for you to be there for him. Have all of his grandparents around."

"Of course."

"So Bella, what happened?" Mackenzie asked.

"What all do you know?"

"That you broke up with Jasper when you found out."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell you, but it was a huge risk to Jasper and what's at stake that I didn't. I'm glad all of you know now."

They smiled.

"We're supposed to be moving to Phoenix this weekend. I'll send pictures whenever I can."

"We'd like that."

They stayed for a little while longer until Jackson woke up for food.

The next day the La Push gang, Emmett and Edward came over to help load all my furniture in the moving van Charlie rented. He wanted a road trip to spend as much time with me and Jax as he could.

The trip was long and at times frustrating when I tried putting my son to sleep. It was a full day drive and we went with minimal stops and once we arrived at Renee's house it was time for rest.

I put a blanket on the ground and set Jax there before I took one couch and Charlie took the other.

Once we woke up Renee, Phil and Charlie started hauling furniture in and by the end of the night I was moved back into Renee's house.

It was hard saying goodbye to Charlie, but he promised he'd come for a visit soon. When he left I went to my room with Jax. I started classes the next week and while it was hard managing both school and being a mom, I did.

There were several times at night when I'd finished my homework and Jax was asleep that I'd think about Jasper and how he was doing with school and everything. I texted him a couple times but got no answer. Maybe he was moving on after all, or maybe he was busy. Either way it kind of upset me that I didn't hear from him.

I kept in touch with Alice and everyone as regularly as possible but they all told me they haven't heard from him when I started getting worried they reassured me that he's okay.

A couple days later I was working on homework when a knock came at the door. Renee was feeding Jackson and Phil was at practice so I got up and opened the door.

Standing on my porch was Jasper. Both his hands were in his pockets and he had a sheepish grin.

"Hi darlin'."

Without thinking about it I jumped out and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. His arms wrapped securely around me and he chuckled before releasing one arm from around my waist and slipped it under my hair and lifted my face to his. In that kiss I felt all his love.

I pulled away and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "God, I missed you."

"Same here."

"I was so worried when you didn't text me back and no one talked with you. Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"I moved here."

"What? Jasper I didn't want you to give up everything! You have a scholarship. This is exactly what I was worried about. I don't want you to regret anything."

He watched me with an amused grin.

"What?"

"Its okay Bella. I haven't given up anything. My parents helped. The scholarship is an open one, I can use it at whatever school I want just as long as I keep my grades up and play the game."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. "I told you I wasn't gonna miss anythin' else. I'm gonna watch our son grow and walk and talk. Then I'm gonna marry his Momma, and we're gonna have other kids to watch grow. I'll never leave you again, even if you tell me to."

"Promise?"

"That's a guarantee," he murmured against my lips before kissing me again.

"Bella?" Renee called.

I pulled Jasper inside and closed the door behind us.

"Mom, this is Jasper."

Renee smiled and extended her hand. "Hi Jasper, it's nice to finally meet you."

He grasped her hand and shook it. "You too."

"Would you like to hold your son?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"You'll do fine." She handed Jax over, giving Jasper minimal instructions on how to hold an infant. "See, you're a natural."

Jackson cooed and Jasper grinned. "Hi buddy."

I smiled, watching my boys.

"Why don't we have a seat and chat, hm?" Renee suggested leading us to the living room.

Jasper and I sat on the couch and Renee sat on the chair in front of us.

"So what's new?"

"Jasper just transferred to U of A."

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. When I got here I just came straight here. I don't even know if I have a dorm room."

"Well, why don't you just stay here?"

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, well, I mean you are already parents and responsible adults. It would be easier for both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Just a few regulations on intimacy, but yes, he'll stay with you in your room."

"Thank you." Jasper said.

"Your welcome sweetie."

I showed Jasper my /our room and that night after dinner I sang Jackson to sleep. Jasper watched me from the bed, a small smile on his lips.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

Once Jax was fast asleep, I set him in his crib and walked toward the bed, settling in Jasper's arms.

"You have a beautiful voice. Why haven't you let me hear you before?"

"Well, to be fair, I told you you would hear eventually. Plus it's the only thing that will get him to sleep easily."

He lazily combed my hair. "How is this going to work exactly?"

"Well Renee will watch our son during the day while we're at school and we'll have him at night. I'm so glad you're here Jazz, I really am."

He put both hands on my face. "I love you Bella. Always."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

I laid back down on his chest, listening to the familiar sound of his heartbeat before dozing off to sleep in the circle of his arms.

The End

There it is! I hope you liked it. Review please :)


End file.
